A Perfect Fit
by Hina-Girl-101
Summary: When Kagome finds out she got the position at a very highly ranked private high school, she is thrilled to start her new life. Moving in with Sango, her best friend since high school, Kagome's first day starts off rather uncomfortable. She finds out that InuYasha, her ex-high school sweetheart is also a teacher at Shikon Private High School. (Kagome X Sesshomaru) (Sango X Miroku)
1. Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

**Greetings fellow fan-fiction lovers.**

**This is my first ever fan-fiction. This idea has been bothering me for quite a while, so I decided to write it. **

**This is a MA lemons between Kagome&Sesshomaru as **

**well as Sango&Miroku.**

**I thought this might be an interesting take on the story and characters.**

**I do not own InuYasha (anime or manga)!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this... Please R&R...**

**xXx**

**CHAPTER 1**

**The New Beginning**

_This is it_, she thought as she got out of her car. She looked up at the old building in complete awe. Shikon High was amazing. And the most amazing part of it all is that she, Kagome Higurashi, was chosen for the post. Her stomach churned as the thought of what an opportunity this was for her career. Yes, she might just be an English teacher, but her reputation for making all her students fall in love with literature was what got her this position in the first place.

Sighing she walked up the crowded steps. Students from all backgrounds filled the grounds and excited chatter filled the air. It was the first day of the new year. Everyone had stories to tell. Kagome caught snippets of tales as she walked towards the enormous building. One snippet in particular made her eyes widen and her cheeks glow bright pink. Luckily she was able to shake it off when she saw Sango waving from across the crowd. She was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Wow! Look at you! You look great!" Sango smiled widely, embracing her friend in a tight hug.

"Thank you. You too! Amazing what a year can do to a person," Kagome hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry though," Kagome blushed, "The flight was delayed and everything just went wrong. Luckily I could drop off everything at your place before I came here." she sighed. Sango's face dropped slightly.

"The landlady, Lady Kaede helped me, just like you said she would. I insisted she didn't, but there was no stopping her," Kagome smiled weakly, "Just as stubborn as -"

"Sorry to hear about your mom. I thought she'd get better. How is Souta taking it?" Sango showed real concern for her friend. Something Kagome didn't have in the whole year she returned home to take care of her mother.

"Souta is taking it... Uhhh... Well I think. He is transferring here to continue his studies. He insists on living on campus though," Kagome shrugged her shoulders. Sango placing a caring hand on her shoulder.

"Oh well... Let's get going. You HAVE to show me this place before school starts!" she said with a new smile, ready for this new beginning. Sango returned the smile, linking her arm into her friend's, and started a quick overall tour of the school.

**** In the teachers' lounge ****

"Did you guys hear!" Miroku yelled, running into the room. Everyone looked in his direction, except one lying on the sofa.

"Hear what?" InuYasha asked, not caring.

"We will be having a new _female_ in our midst" he said, his mind already conjuring a perverted image of what she would look like.

"Pfff! We all already know this. They sent us all the same email two weeks ago!" Kouga said, sitting down at the table with his binder and notes. "Not our fault you don't know how to use a computer, unless for lectures purposes"

"I'm not a pervert," Miroku lifted his chin proudly, "I only APPRECIATE the feminine beauty,"

"Yeah, sure! And they'd 'appreciate' it if you stopped it from now on" InuYasha mocked from his favourite sofa.

Across the room, form an isolated table, Sesshomaru looked up from his laptop. _Those idiots are making a ruckus this early in the morning_ he thought annoyed. He returned to the task at hand. He has seen a lot of teachers, both male and female, come to this elegant school, and leaving shortly after for not performing as well as they should. This school had high expectations from both the learners and the staff. Thus he, Sesshomaru, did not bother making any new acquaintances. The only reason he knew these idiots, and one very promising young female teacher, was because they where the closest beings to his intelligence and thus, being able to work with them on various occasions.

He did not bother with school gossip, as he was the first to know about this new addition to the staff. He, himself, picked her amongst the last 5 applicants because she was the only one showing any promise. This Kagome woman was the only one remotely similar to miss Sango, the ONLY female teacher he would work with. For she was professional and did not seem to drool over him as all the other females, and some males did. The thought made him queasy. How foolish people could be about looks. Looks where nothing! Intelligence – His thoughts were interrupted by laughter coming from the hall just outside the room. He recognised two of the laughter's, but the third one was new.

It was a laugh filled with joy, caressing his nerves. It was... real. It made him stop his work and just listen to the sound. His eyes closed as he listened to her. The world seemed to have gone quite as all listened to this new sound. His eyes snapped open. _What the hell is this? What is going on with me! It's a laugh, dammit! Not an angelic chorus!_ He grinded his teeth in pure annoyance. He was acting like a fool. He forced himself to work again. _Stupid woman_ was his last thought.

InuYasha shot up from his seat. His eyes grew wide as if remembering something. He startled everyone close to him.

"Dude! What the hell - " Kouga shouted at him, but stopped with a palm pointed in his direction.

"No, really. You're freaking us out," Miroku said, looking around at the only two other men in the room.

_I recognise this smell from somewhere_ InuYasha thought hard, not being able to quite put his finger on it.

Sango had introduced Kagome to most of the staff on their tour. Kagura, who taught mathematics, was walking with them. She and Sango had become good friends in the past few years.

"So you and Sango come a long way, huh?" Kagura smiled,

"Oh! Yes we go wayyyyy back," Kagome nudged Sango playfully,

"Ever since high school. We use to be ... three, uhhh... But yeah, you know how friends come and go" Sango said, casting an apologetic smile at Kagome, whom just nodded.

"I am SOOOO jealous! Wish I still had friends fro- " Kagura stopped in shock "Is it just me, or did this place go very quiet very fast?"

For a moment, the three of them stood still in the hall, looking at each other with wide eyes. As if expecting something horrible to happen. Spontaneously, they started laughing again at their silliness.

"Here is the teacher's lounge. I don't know how many people would be here yet," Sango stood aside so that her friends can walk in first.

Laughter died down as Kagome froze in the doorway. Her skinned paled even more, her mouth was agape. Her brown eyes were wide with a mixture of emotions. Her whole world went to a standstill. She knew this was coming, dreading it like the seven hells. But she wasn't expecting this reaction, not from her, nor from **_him_**. Her eyes stayed locked with the golden orbs that was once the very source of heat in her life. Her mouth closed with an audible click as he rose from his seat. He was taller than she remembered. His long white hair pulled into a ponytail. His eyes showed the same amount of shock as her own.

Never in his life did he think that the Higurashi joining them would be _her_. He noticed the air grew thick with tension in the moment of silence. The butterflies in his stomach came to life after all the years of not seeing her. He never thought he would see her again.

He simply nodded his head, "Kagome,"

She straightened herself up, taking a defensive pose as she saw his eyes trail up and down her body.

Clearing her through, she finally spoke the name she refused to speak in years, "InuYasha,"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Unwanted Reunion

**CHAPTER 2**

**The Unwanted reunion**

"My my... Kagome. It's been a while," InuYasha broke the silence.

"Yes," she said, her eyes narrowing at him, a tint of anger and hate filled her eyes.

"Ummm, everyone this is Kagome," Sango tried to sound enthusiastic enough to break the awkward tension.

"Pleasure is all mine," Miroku moved in a blur across the room, taking both her hands in his.

He brought his lips down to her hands for a kiss, only to be smacked away by a furious Sango, glaring him half to death.

Kagome nodded with a smile, "So, you are Miroku. Sango warned me about you,"

"Ah ha... So you do speak of me sweet Sango. What has she said about me?" he winked at Sango making her face burn red.

"That I am devilishly handsome, tall, rugged, -" "A pervert?" Kagome interrupted.

Miroku's head fell forward as he sat down, a dark sad cloud hanging above his head.

"And I am Kouga," he said, stepping forward boldly, with a wolfy grin on his face. He presented her with a single, long-stemmed red rose.

The gesture made Kagome blush "Why, ummm, thank you," she turned her face away slightly.

"And that dangerously gorgeous demon lord in the lonely corner is Sesshomaru" Kagura swooned, and practically fainted saying his name.

Sesshomaru did not bother looking up at her. He just waved one slender hand in her general direction.

"Oh don't worry, him I know too," Kagome smiled sheepishly.

Everyone had a huge fright as the door slammed behind them. The man had black hair and narrow eyes. He was dressed very formally.

"Good morning staff," he said, motioning for everyone to take a seat.

"Morning," everyone replied in unison.

"That's Mr. Naraku, the principle," Sango informed Kagome, who only nodded.

"Do not get on his bad side," Kagura warned.

He took a seat at the head of the table. The rest of the staff came creeping into the room. He glared at every person coming in, as they were all late. Kagome gulped, _No wonder teachers don't last long here. This guy is creepy and scary._

"So. As you've all been informed, we have a new member to our little... 'family'. Everyone this is Kagome Higurashi," Naraku motioned towards Kagome, and Sango nudged her painfully.

"Oh, right" she whispered, getting up uncomfortably. Soft murmurs where heard throughout the room. She shifted uncomfortably in front of all the eyes. Everyone was looking, except Sesshomaru. He was quietly typing away at his laptop. Naraku did not seem to mind him at all.

"Anyway," Naraku nodded and Kagome sat down, "... this semester there will be a few changes. Firstly, " Naraku continued with his presentations.

Sesshomaru typed away, making notes and correcting where necessary. It was not long until his mind start betraying him. _So she is the little girl whose heart was crushed by that moron of a step-sibling of mine _he thought, eyeing her without anyone noticing. _However, she has grown a lot since then_ he mused to himself. He stopped typing and pretended only to listen as the meeting droned on. His mind wondering back to the young woman. _I wonder how well she will perform as an English teacher. These little rich kids will eat her alive._ With that thought, he smirked and continued his business on the laptop.

InuYasha was sitting across from Kagome, who was taking notes like a little nerd. He smirked at the idea. He remembered the glasses she wore in class, taking down notes as vigorously as she did now. _Man if it was not for her notes, he would have flunked badly_ he smirked internally. He mentally noted all the physical changes from the last time he had seen her. Her hair was definitely thicker and longer, same height. But man, has her feminine parts come along nicely. Her hips where wider, curving her body into the perfect hourglass figure. His view drifted up to her chest. _Wow Kagome, you surely developed talent_. Miroku, being as utterly bored as he was, noted his friend shift in his seat. He secretly followed his gaze, and almost drooled at where his sight landed.

"Good spotting old chap," he whispered, nudging InuYasha in the side.

Kouga and Sango noticed their behaviour. Kouga face-palmed as Sango turned blood red in her face. The two men winched under her hard, yet very scary gaze. Kouga on the other hand, peeked between his fingers at the raven-haired beauty across the table. She was still so preoccupied with her notes that she didn't notice.

He understood why they were looking at her. She was truly a beautiful woman. Kouga also noted all the other male eyes slightly drifting to her for a moment before returning to Naraku. _Newbies are always interesting. Until something or someone new comes along. Then they're not that interesting anymore_ he thought. Kouga wondered how long she would be interesting though. Because he was certainly feeling very interested.

The morning meeting felt like an eternity as Kagome stood up, slightly stretching.

"I hope you enjoy working here with us Shikon High" Naraku said, giving her an approving nod and leaving.

"Oh my sack, he is so weird" Kagome confessed to Sango,

"I know right," she giggled in return, "Now let's get you to your classroom,"

With that, the bell rang and everyone dispersed into their own directions. InuYasha, Kouga and Miroku stayed to one side. They watched as Sango, Kagome and Kagura disappeared through the door.

"By the way, InuYasha..." Kouga started, leaning against the table, attempting to block his friend, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," InuYasha snorted starting for the door, only to be blocked by Miroku.

"Yeah right," Miroku lifted an eyebrow, "Spill it... Right now!" he practically scolded his friend.

"We WHERE high school sweethearts," he shoved Miroku into the wall, starting towards his classroom.

"Well, well Kouga, our year just got very interesting" Miroku and Kouga snickered...

**xXx**

**Please R&R people. I would really appreciate it :)****  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - and the Day Continues

**CHAPTER 3**

**... and the Day Continues**

"And here we are," Kagura said, stopping in front of a door in the long hallway. The chatters of excited students echoed everywhere. The door however, had a fan painted on the front, stating Ms. Kagura Kaze.

"Kaze?" Kagome lifted an eyebrow, "That's Japanese from -"

"Wind, yes... My ancestors where strange, strange beings," Kagura sighed, pulling up her shoulders.

"Luckily this is the first day. First day we don't work," she smiled, unlocking her classroom and waving to her friends.

Sango and Kagome continued down the hall. The further they went down, the quieter it got. At the very end of the hall, it was dead quiet. The students seemed to stay close to the walls. A group of girls, Kagome automatically figured they where the popular girls, where huddling together, whispering and giggling.

_**What the hell?**_ Kagome thought, her eyebrows knotting together, Sango scoffed.

"Sesshomaru's class is way at the end. All the students are scared of him," she shook her head, "I would be too, he is so quiet, emotionless and downright scary if you ask me,"

_**Mmm, looks like old habits die hard**_ Kagome thought. She did not really know Sesshomaru in high school. He was 3 years their senior. He never paid any mind to anyone, although his fan club was huge.

An ominous aura swept down the hall, sending shivers down everyone's spines.

"Uh-oh... I remember this feeling," Sango mocked, remembering the same thing Kagome was.

Sesshomaru was coming down the hall. His steps echoed as everyone went quiet. Kagome turned on her heels to look at the man he had become. He was everything InuYasha was not, even though they where stepbrothers, they had many similar traits; both white hair and golden eyes.

Sesshomaru however, was a good three heads taller than she was. He wore neat black pants, and a button-collar long sleeve shirt. He carried a leather briefcase, which most probably contained his laptop. His sleeves where pulled up slightly, revealing muscular arms. His hands were as slender as she remembered.

Not even acknowledging them, he just strolled past, swinging his classroom door open and stepping inside. His students followed swiftly and silently.

"Luckily its only homeroom," Sango turned to Kagome, "Well here is your room, we can come fix it up this weekend. For now, just ignore the blinding white," she gave her friend a hug.

"Here is your keys ma'am," a small black-haired girl step forward, hand outstretched.

Her smile was bright. She had a slight gap in her teeth. Her big brown eyes opened in shock as she fell forward. Everyone laughed.

"Oh my gosh! Rin is such a loser," a girl with curly brown locks chimed.

Kagome shot her a glare, which she did not seem to notice. She kneeled down, placing a hand on Rin's shoulder. Rin looked up shocked, but returned Kagome's smile.

"Rin? Hmm. Beautiful name," Kagome helped her to her feet.

"Thank you ma'am," she looked down, blushing fiercely.

"No, no. I am Ms. Kagome," she smiled again, taking the keys from Rin's shaking hand.

She unlocked her class, and nodded, everyone streamed in. Rin stayed by her side.

_**Oh dear...**_ she thought to herself, looking at the terrified, yet brave little girl, _**I found myself**_.

Rin followed her into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Poor kid," Sango shook her head and left for her own class. _**Looks like there is a little Kagome in every high school**_ remembering their very own high school experiences.

Rin took the seat right before Kagome's large oak desk. She smiled at her teacher, and started digging through her bag. Kagome watched her carefully, yet feeling very amused.

"Ah-ha! I didn't forget them," her head bobbed up, her tiny ponytail on the side of her head bounced. She pulled out a small blue box. Kagome gasped at the content. Band-aids! Band-aids of all shapes and sizes.

"Uhmmm... I'm a very clumsy kid," she smiled again, applying one to her hand were the key cut her.

Kagome shook her head, _**Yup! Definitely me in high school**_. She stood and everyone quiet down. She took attendance, happy to see everyone there in their first day. _**No wait... **_she noticed the last name wasn't ticked yet...

"Does anyone know where Kan-" a loud bang startled everyone.

"Yes, yes. I am here," the platinum blond girl who slammed the door said. She was wearing an alluring white mini-dress. Her gray eyes where closed as she waved the papers in her hand.

Kagome was dumb-struck at the arrogance.

"My father, the principle, yes YOUR boss, told me to give you this," she flung the sheets onto the oak desk. Walking by casually and taking her seat in the corner. She sat down by the brown-haired girl who pushed Rin.

_**Oh crap! I forgot about this**_ Kagome sighed. The girls started chatting in the back, looking at Kagome, then giggling.

"They like gossip," Rin whispered, "but don't worry, all their gossip is lies, even if they don't think so," she smiled. Rin pushed a small envelope onto Kagome's desk.

The bell burst to life with a shrill ring. Kagome reached for the envelope, giving Rin an approving nod.

"Thank you, sweetie," Kagome blushed slightly.

Her first class started filtering into her classroom. They where a group of 16 year olds. The class file said they where the honour students of their age. _**At least they give me someone who wants to learn **_she smiled at the gesture.

"Good morning," she smiled, and gave a nod,

"Morning," they answered in unison.

Kagome moved towards the white board, writing her name and turning to face them again.

The students started taking out their laptops to make an entry. A girl with bright-red rimmed glasses raised her hand.

"Yes," Kagome looked at her smiling,

"Mika. Contact details please?" she blankly looked at Kagome, who looked confused.

"Excuse me?" Kagome felt very, very lost.

"In case we do not get done, we will send you our work via e-mail so you can mark it and have our grade the next day," Mika continued.

"Oh. No. That's not the way I do things. See Mika, my students always get done," Kagome said with a cocky smile.

"No one, and I mean no one, enjoys this waste of a subject," Mika crossed her arms.

_**Oh really?**_ Kagome accepted the indirect challenge.

"Push your tables and chairs to the side please," Kagome requested, but no one moved.

A soft murmur spread throughout the class. Kagome turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"Push your tables and chairs to the side PLEASE," she commanded strictly, and everyone scattered to push the tables and chairs to the walls.

"Thank you, Now everyone take a seat," she turned to the board again, starting to write.

"Are you kidding me? On the FLOOR?" a girl with tight black curls was outraged.

"Yes," Kagome said, and turned her attention to the board once more.

"Hell yeah! This is cool," a tall, lanky boys pulled a bunch of his friends to the floor.

The floor heating was on, so she could not understand the problem. Sighing, she joined them on the floor. Her blue jeans and neat blouse made this very easy. The more prissy girls took a while before that sat.

Happy with their obvious progress, Kagome took out a small plush ball. She threw it to the lanky boy. His brown hair was spiky and sticky with gel.

"Name?" She enquired, smiling,

"Oh! My name is Hitaki," raising an eyebrow and not knowing what to do, she nodded and he threw the ball back.

"OK, I know Mika," she said and people snickered, she threw the ball again. She went through all her students until she knew their names.

She started asking them different questions. She asked their likes, dislikes, habits and hobbies. After a few minutes, they seem to warm up to her 'ludicrous' (as someone called it) ideas.

When the bell rang, everyone 'aww-ed' in unison. This made Kagome very happy. To her and a lot of students' surprise, her lessons flew by. Lunch time was upon then in a few short hours.

The cafeteria was buzzing like a hive. A group of students from her last lesson walked with her, as she did not know where the cafeteria was. They missed it with this mornings tour.

"No seriously, Ms. Kagome! You should teach other teachers this technique of yours," the one girl, named Miya said, "I learned so much about the people who've been in my class for almost three years now," Miya and a few others beemed.

"At least you don't think my subject is a waste," Kagome sighed, remembering Mika.

"Ignore the brat," a jock looking boy named Koyo snapped.

_**Well if a JOCK enjoyed my lesson, then there is still hope for me**_ Kagome felt relieved.

She greeted her students, and felt someone hooking into her arm. This someone was small in stature, skinny and had a bitchy look.

Kagura's thin lips where pulled into a devilishly smile. She seemed to be impressed.

"You are good. Everyone was bubbling about you in maths today," Kagura said, pulling Kagome to the teachers' table.

"Now, my dear friend, females shall rule!" She shouted, followed by an evil laugh.

Sango laughed at Kagome's worries expression. Sango already got food for her friend, and Kagome was glad. She was starving. Strongly enough she did not notice until now. She enjoyed watching students open up and unwind in her lessons.

The three friends laughed as they told each other about their day so far. Sango was also very impressed with her friend. She knew Kagome was a natural at teaching, but being this good with teenagers was incredible.

"You have done well," a voice of melted honeys ran across Kagome's nerves.

All three friends looked behind them. They have not noticed the tall man behind them. Sesshomaru's golden eyes were on Kagome, and Kagome alone. His hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, that hung loosely down his back. His sleeves where rolled up neatly to his elbows. He held a tray in his one hand, the other placed on his hip.

_**Sexy waiter!**_ Was the only thought that passed through the three women's minds.

"Hmmm... Did these little demons fry your brain this badly," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Kagome, who closed her mouth, clearing her throat.

"Oh no. We all enjoyed it very much. Thank you," she broke eye contact. Trying to hide the pink spreading across her cheeks.

"I see. Well, keep up the good work, and you might just make the year," he nodded and left.

"That was weird," Sango shook her head to try and wrap her mind around what just happened. The hall seemed to have gone quiet with shock. The mummers turned into full volume chattering again.

"Kagura? Are you OK?" Kagome waved her hand in front of the somewhat drooling woman.

"Oh my word! That was hot," if it was possible, she would have melted into a puddle of goop.

Sango and Kagome laughed historically at her. Kagura snapped back, blushing hot red.

"What? I am a woman, and i have needs too," she hid her face in her folded arms.

"I would be happy to fill your every need," Miroku breathed into her ear.

~ SLAP SLAP SLAP~ echoed throughout the room, as three pairs of hands connected with his cheek. All three woman turned their backs to the sulking Miroku, curled up on the floor.

Kouga managed to step around his friend, and sit on the other side of the table. He smiled brightly at the three friends. His tracksuit pants clung slightly to his legs. He had a skin-tight athletics shirt on. His shoulder length black hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail.

_**What is it with men and long hair in this place?**_ Kagome thought. With Kouga's hair pulled back, one could see his pointy ears. They looked adorable.

"Quite the buzz you got going queen bee," he winked at Kagome.

"I've heard, yes," she smiled shyly,

"If you want, we could always arrange for them to come sit outside... Under the trees," he stretched out his long legs.

"Wrong foot!" Sango informed him.

Kouga's face burst into a bright red, and the girls laughed historically. Kagome lightly touched his hand. His head tilting slightly, smiling at his own stupidity.

"Dude, really?" InuYasha stood behind them. The laughter died, Kagome retracted her hand.

"It's called fun and funny," Kagura wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm being friendly," Kouga lifted his shoulders proudly.

Miroku and InuYasha joined them at the table. Sango was blushing when Miroku passed her. _**That cursed hand of his**_she though, rubbing the goosebumps away from her side.

"Really, InuYasha! After all these years, get over yourself," Sango waved a hand at him,

"Need help with those forms? Then we can hand them in today already,"

"Oh yes please! Thanks for reminding me Sango," Kagome took the forms out of her sling bag. The forms Kanna so graciously threw at her.

"You have a kid?" Kouga's face showed slight confusion, "How old are you?"

"My age has nothing to do with you, but yes, sort of," she took out a pen as well.

"Where did you hide the brat when I visited," InuYasha spat.

Kagome decided to be the adult and ignore him. Miroku nudged him hard in the side,

"Stop being rude," he nudged him again.

"Not my fault she was a slut from a young age" InuYasha stood up and started leaving.

"K-K-Kagome," the four other members around the table tried to stop her.

~ SPLAT! CLANG ~

InuYasha turned around, the back of his head covered in chocolate pudding. Kagome was standing, shaking with pure rage.

"Say that again! I DARE YOU!"

**xXx**

**Author's Note:**

**Keep in mind, Kagome has been pissed off at InuYasha for about 8 years now.**

**She has a lot of pent up anger. **

**I hope you like the story so far.**

**... Please rate and review ...**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Dream or a Nightmare

**CHAPTER 4**

**A Dream or a Nightmare**

__

***

The house was dark went Kagome returned. Her parents were out for the night. Souta was at a friend's house. She knew he was angry at her, but she had to study. Her work was behind and she feared she wouldn't make the year. She could not flunk. She just could not. Her parents did not have the money to put her through an extra year of high school.

_**I will surprise him! Yes!**__ She thought. She ran to her room. She changed into a cute pink spring dress that her mother has given her as a present. It was the first dress her mother made, and wore one the first date with Kagome's father. It was magical, being able to bring people together._

_She wore cute sandals as well. She phoned a cab to take her to his house. __**He will like this surprise**__ she was sure of herself._

_She got out of the cab, stretching slightly. She was so excited, and so very nervous. __**Maybe we can do it again...**__ she blushed at her thoughts; __**maybe we can build our spiritual bond to an unbreakable level**__. The house was dark, with only a few lights on. She snuck around the house to the back yard. The back door was open, just like he always told her. His mother and stepfather was out for the night. She slowly opened the door and snuck in. _

_The house was colder than usual. She felt out of place. Her mind screamed that this was a bad idea. But she loved him. She really did. She knew it deep down inside of her. But why? This feeling. This feeling screaming that something was horribly wrong._

_She was a few steps away from his bedroom door. She stopped suddenly as she heard two very familiar voices._

Kagome's eyes shot open as she sat up. She was drenched in sweat and her eyes burned, a warning of the tears to come. She breathed deeply as a soft knock came from the door.

"Yes?" Kagome tried to sound normal.

"You awake already?" Sango came in with a cup of coffee.

"Another nightmare?" she placed the coffee on the nightstand and sat down on the edge of Kagome's bed.

"Yeah, I guess," Kagome knew it was her worst nightmare. She has been having so many dreams the past week. Many from her high school years. Some she missed dearly, others ripped her to shreds.

Especially the one she just had. She was so happy it did not finish. She hugged herself tightly. Sango knew what Kagome was dreaming about, even if Kagome did not tell her directly. She knew, because she was the only one who was there for her in that time.

"Come on, time to get up. Today is Friday after all," Sango opened Kagome's closet, taking out some clothing for her overslept friend.

_**Friday? How the hell has the week gone by so fast?**_ she shook her head. Never before has she enjoyed teaching as much, as at Shikon Private High. She slowly got up, walking over to her wall calendar. Her eyes widened as she practically screamed with excitement.

"What the fuck?" Sango spun around in surprise, at both Kagome and her own language.

"We are fetching Shippo today!" she embraced her friend tightly.

"I can only imagine how much you've missed him," Sango hugged her back.

"It feels like forever," Kagome felt like crying tears of joy.

Her little boy. Her Shippo was finally coming to live with her. She felt a new wave of happiness engulf her, giving her strength to finish her first week at Shikon high.

The day was rather uneventful. Rin wasn't at school that day, which made Kagome worry. Rin was such a bright young girl. _**Rin is a year younger than Shippou. Oh Shippou. He would really like it here. He is so clever**_ she thought to herself. The bell rang for lunch break, and all her student took their time to pack up. They had to discuss different topics in groups today. They seem to have enjoyed it a lot. The chatter was pleasant. Kagome smiled as each and every individual student came to greet her.

Koyo and Miya, her two 'body guards' as Sango has dubbed them, was waiting for her at the door. She smiled at them as she raked her things into her bag.

"So your son is arriving tonight?" Koyo enquired, taking her heavy sling bag,

"Thank you Koyo. Yes, Shippou is arriving on the late flight," she looked for a photo of him on her cell phone.

"He is so cute!" Miya beamed at the photo. On the photo, he was hugging Kagome from behind, as she sat at a table, his brown unruly locks stood in every direction, his one eye was closed in a wink, the other was open, revealing his light blue eyes. He looked nothing like Kagome.

"But, if he is your son," Miya started, not knowing how to word it, "why is he so old? And why doesn't he look like you?" biting her lip, she was awaiting a scolding from her teacher.

"Oh! Haha! Shippou is my godchild. My friend made me his godmother. Sadly she passed last year along with my mother," Kagome felt tears prick at her eyes.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Miya felt Kagome's hand on her shoulder,

Koyo eyed the young girl as well. He saw a beauty in her he has never seen before. So caring. Kagome picked up on the vibe between Koyo and Miya, and decided to leave them alone. _**So sweet that buy**_ she thought, excusing herself and making her way to the ladies room.

Kagura was applying a thin layer of red lipstick when Kagome walked in. Smiling at Kagome she quickly finished up.

"Oh where has the week gone?" she chimed, obviously very happy that it has.

"You're telling me," Kagome splashed some water on her face.

"Oh yes! Kagura, mind joining us for some pizza later? We're fetching Shippou from the airport -"

"Oh I'd love to meet your little prodigy!" Kagura was truly happy for her new friend.

"Yes. My little mathematics genius," Kagome cooed. She showed Kagura the photo from earlier.

"Yes and quite the looker," they all just laughed, Sango joining them, they left for the cafeteria.

Sitting down at their usual table, Kouga and Miroku joined shortly after.

"I honestly don't know how I am going to get the seniors to stop giggling every time i mention a body part," Sango sighed, resting her chin on her hand.

"What do you mean?" Miroku lifted an eyebrow,

"Well its biology, and we need to get through the reproduction topic before we can move one,"

"Hmmm, we could always give them a tutorial, what do you say? Sweet, sweet Sango,"

~Slap~

Sango's handprint was imbedded in his cheek. Miroku simply crossed his arms and sat back. Trying to deal with the rejection like a gentleman.

"Just imagine if Sango was a six-armed goddess, don't think you would have survived" Kouga chuckled, Sango's lips spread into an evil grin as she considered this idea.

_**And people think teachers' don't have lives**_ Kagome smiled to herself. Her head snapped up when she saw InuYasha walking towards the table. He was waving a white napkin until he got her attention. She narrowed her eyes at him, but allowed him to proceed. Shortly after, Sesshomaru appeared next to him.

"Let us all play along nicely today, shall we?" Sesshomaru voice was calm and his face an emotionless mask. InuYasha took a seat next to his stepbrother.

"Mr. Naraku has put me in charge of handling this little ... dilemma ... we experienced on Monday," he looked at InuYasha, then at Kagome. She looked ashamed of herself. Sesshomaru had to suppress a laugh as he thought back to the incident. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was expecting something like that to happen. Clearing his voice, he continued,

"I told Mr. Naraku why Ms. Kagome here reacted the way she did. Needless to say, Mr. Naraku found your retaliation quite amusing," _**As did .**_

He waited for a response, but no one said a word. InuYasha looked like he was going to explode.

"I have come to the conclusion that no hearing needs to take place, however, both of you will get a verbal warning," Kagome just nodded, InuYasha pouted like a little boy, about to throw a tantrum. In the corner of his eye, he saw Kouga. It looked like the man was going to explode. The same scene played over in Sesshomaru's mind. He literally had to bite his tongue not to give himself away.

Sesshomaru decided it was time to break the silence. To everyone's surprise, he reached across the table, tilting Kagome's face towards him, and then placing his hand over hers. Kagome's world went silent once more as a tingle ran up her arm and down her spine. Their eyes locked. His eyes looked straight into her very soul. She felt her face heat up. Everyone was staring at this slight show of affection.

"Congratulations on Shippou acceptance. I know he will enjoy it here," with that, he stood up and walked away. Kagome breathed for the first time. Everyone, including InuYasha, was staring at her. InuYasha got and stomped out of the room.

"Is that jealousy I see?" Kouga called after him. Miroku got up, excused himself, and went after InuYasha. Kouga did the same.

"Wait? What the hell was that? Sesshomaru does not show emotion!" Sango felt very confused. Kagome rubbed her hands, trying to make the static go away. She felt very dizzy.

The bell rang for the day to proceed.

**xXx**


	5. Chapter 5 - Turn of Events

**CHAPTER 5**

**Turn of Events**

Students scattered out of the way, as Sesshomaru marched down the corridor to the school gym. He seems to be on a warpath. He was frightening the student more than usual. He was mumbling angrily at himself. Luckily, he had an off period now, so he locked himself in his classroom. This was something that he never did.

He fell into his chair, making it turn to one side. What was it about this woman, about Kagome, that made him act this was? Sure, he knew her background up to now. It was not a very happy one. His idiot stepbrother made her last years in high school a living hell. She worked hard and got a scholarship to study. She graduates, only to have to take care of her sickly mother that passed away in the end. She is taking care of her brother, who is also currently studying.

_**Ah ha!**_ He thought _**I admire her ability to cope and strive**_. _**That had to be it? Wasn't it?**_

He rubbed his temples with his long fingers. _**Great, headache!**_

Kagome's lessons continued as always. Everyone seemed to enjoy her classes a lot. Even Mika seemed to have lightened up somewhat. Koyo and Miya was sitting together now. They were so cute. "Attention guys and girls," she smiled as everyone looked up at her, "It's the last 30 minutes of the day. You guys can continue with your group work or take a break. Your choice. I need to run quick, but I will be right back. Don't break down my class" she smiled.

Everyone just nodded and continued. _**Score for the teacher with the 'boring' subject**_ she smiled looking at Mika continuing the worked happily.

Kagome walked out of the room and down the hall. Soft chatter could be heard coming from each door, except one at the end of the hall. An ominous silence leaked through the frame. Curiosity taking over her, she leaned against the door. A deep voice was the only sound in the room. She knew who's voice it was. The warm honey melted over her senses as she listened. He stopped speaking and she could hear the sounds of pens on paper as the students obeyed quietly. Soft classical music started playing. _**Never imagined Sesshomaru liking classics**_ she almost snickered.

She continued making her way to the bathroom.

On her way back, Kagome enjoyed the cool breeze of the hall way. Large windows was open to the one side. One could see the whole school terrain from here. She stopped and took in the view. Breathing in the smell of passing summer, she relaxed against the wall unknowing of the eyes watching her.

He was leaning against the wall, just studying her. Her bun had come loose slightly, releasing small strands of hair. She wore a dress with elegant heels today. Her scent was the same from so many years ago. A pang hit him in his chest. He missed her, he knew that know. He had made a mistake to let her go.

He walked closer to her, startling her when he moved a strand of hair from her slim neck. He caught her hand, that shot up instinctively. Her side was slightly turned towards him, and he could see what 8 years has done to her. Her body was now full of feminine curves and angles. Her breasts where more plump than they were in high school. He gave her the smile that made her insides melt. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, he knew it sill worked.

"What," Kagome cleared her throat, "are you doing, InuYasha?" She tried to pull free from his hand holding her wrist.

"I know we haven't exactly started off on the best terms," he looked at her, she studied his eyes.

"You could say that again. Now please let go" she kept pulling at his hand.

"I know you don't believe me, but I really miss you," his eyes closed slightly,

"Yeah sure! Let g-" he used her position to his advantage, turning her into his body.

The shock immobilized her. He pressed her into a hug against his chest, his fingers tracing down her neck. _**Yes, it still holds power over her**_ he mused. She snapped out of her trance, prying her body away, but his hands held her hips in place. Her hands were on his upper arms. She felt the muscles tense under her grip. His eyes held a look of longing. However, she did not want to believe it. He broke her heart into a million shards those 8 years ago. She was not planning on it happening again. Nevertheless, the way he held her, the way he looked at her, it made her wonder.

She was relaxing in his grip, as he in turn did. He raised a hand to stroke her cheek, and she leaned her head into his palm. He traced a finger down her cheek, down her jaw to her chin. He tipped it up slightly.

She felt the cold breeze play across her hot cheeks. Her eyes closing slightly, knowing what was coming, she sighed, "Inu-, InuYasha, I," her mind drifted as his lips came closer to hers.

A loud noise, a door slamming gave her fright. It was enough to wake her from his siren spell. She slapped his hand away, tears filling in her eyes as she turned away from him. _**Dammit**_ he thought. Trying to take her hand, she moved away too quickly. She looked at him, the same hurt flashed in her eyes than the last night she looked at him. It stung him deep enough to lodge him in place. She walked towards her class; wiping at the tears in her eyes. _**What am I doing?**_ She breathed deeply before entering. Everyone looked up at her. They have all packed away their laptops and books. The boys were starting to move the tables back into their original positions.

She cleared her throat, "Thank you guys," she nodded to the boys.

"How far did you get with your work? Am I expecting homework on Monday?" she raised an eyebrow.

"NOPE!" Miya smiled brightly, handing her a stack of papers, "All our work is done,"

"Thank you guys for a wonderful first week," she has repeated this line to all her other students as well. Except then, she did not feel so sad and confused.

The bell rang and she greeted her students for the weekend.

She sat at her desk as the students greeted her and left, again Koyo and Miya greeted her last. They left with bright smiles on the faces.

Kagome buried her face into her hands. She did not know how to process these new emotions or events. Kagome didn't hear Sango happy chatter coming into her classroom. Kagura saw Kagome was troubled, so she greeted Sango at the door. Promising to be there when they got home with Shippou.

Kagome's head shot up when she felt Sango's light touch on her shoulders.

"Kagome, what happened?" Sango rubbed her shoulders as Kagome tried to calm herself.

"He is such a jerk," she sniffed, her eyes had a slight tint of pink.

"Who's a jerk?" Sango felt as confused as Kagome looked.

"In- InuYasha, he tried to kiss me," Kagome hugged her friend's legs, Sango tried desperately to calm the fury within her stomach. She was going to run him over, reverse over him and the run over him again just to make sure he was dead. _**How dare he do this?**_ She thought bitterly.

She stroked her friend's hair into place again allowing her to calm down before they left.

Sesshomaru closed his classroom door behind himself. He saw Sango's worried expression as she entered Kagome's class. He stepped closer silently, trying not to make a sound, "Who's a jerk?" he heard Sango ask, "In- InuYasha, he tried to kiss me" followed by Kagome's soft sobs. _**Idiot**_he scolded himself. _**I should have slammed the door earlier**_. He felt annoyed with himself and his idiot stepbrother. _**That boy doesn't learn**_ he thought, turned on his heels, and left.

**** A few hours later. At the airport ****

Kagome and Sango sat at a small table close to Gate 15. This was where Shippou would be in a few minutes. Kagome had told Sango everything, after crying so much it didn't hurt so badly. Sango desperately wanted to beat InuYasha to a pulp. He was an arrogant bastard, everyone knew it. She still wanted to beat him though.

"What is up with Sesshomaru?" Sango's eyebrows knitted together. Kagome flushed at the memory. Her hand tingled again.

"Yeah. It was strange," Kagome wondered. Sango's face lit up,

"He is totally in love with you!" She mockingly hugged herself.

"Shut up! We are not in love!" "Oh? We?" "Stop it!"

"Make me," Sango smiled evilly at her,

"Fine! Wanna play it that way huh?" Kagome returned the grin,

"Miroku and Sango sitting in a tree," Kagome sang and Sango went blood red.

Shippou stepped through the gate, and instantly found his mom and aunt. They were going on like teenagers, mocking and laughing at each other. He missed them, and he missed Kagome's laughter.

He took off in their direction in full speed.

"Mom!" he shouted, jumping up the two steps,

"Shippou!" Kagome embraced him, "Oh, I've missed you,"

"It's only been two weeks mom," he tried to breathe as she pushed him closer to her chest.

"Let me at him will you?" Sango rescued him, hugging him softly from the side.

"Tell us all about your trip," Sango took his shoulder bag, He pulled his small suitcase.

He filled them in on all that happened in the while Kagome was gone. He also told Sango about his new hobby.

**** Back at Sango and Kagome's Apartment ****

"It might not be much, but it's home," Sango opened the door,

"Awesome! This place is bigger than what I am use to," he smiled wide.

"Let me escort you to your room, young sir," Kagome bowed, and they all laughed.

Sango ordered pizza while Kagome helped Shippou unpack. He was telling her about all the alternations he wanted to make to his room. He also started and early Christmas list of all the new supplies he would need for his hobby. Kagome was thrilled to see him so happy.

A soft knock at the door echoed through their short hallway.

"I got it!" Sango ran to the door, slipping on the carpet. She has amazing reflexes due to gymnastics, so she stopped herself from falling.

"Nice moves auntie S!" Shippou shouted from his room.

She grinned and opened the door. It was Kagura, dressed in jeans, a spaghetti top, a jean jacket and black sneakers. Sango and Kagome looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Kagura snapped her fingers, "Just 'cause I look like a prissy bitch doesn't mean I am one", to that, Kagome and Sango burst out laughing. Kagura joined in.

The laughter died down as Shippou walked towards them. He smiled widely to see his mom happy. Kagome walked to his side,

"Kagura, this is my new son, Shippou. He enjoys maths a lot," she said with a wink at Kagura, who seemed happy with the news, "and Shippou, allow me to introduce Ms. Kagura, she will be your new mathematics teacher," his face lit up.

Kagura being half-a-head shorter than Shippou, extended a hand.

"Just Kagura outside of school please. And I'm not an auntie either," she smiled politely.

"Sure," he brown-haired boy smiled widely.

They all sat in the living room, drinking cold drinks, awaiting the arrival of the pizza.

"Geez, how long do these people take?" Kagura was starting to get annoyed, her stomach growled for the third time in 5 minutes, sending giggles amongst everyone.

"Yeah, think I'll call them," Sango got up from her comfy spot on the floor.

There was a knock on the door.

"Well, I should complain more often," Kagura winked at Shippou, who raised his glass.

"I'll get it, Shippou come give me a hand," Sango was at the door, opening it slowly.

"It's about time you got here," she said with a wide, loving smile (eyes closed).

"Yes it is," a too familiar voice filled her ears, her eyes shot open,

Miroku leaned in the doorway with the pizza boxes in his hand, trying his utmost to look sexy. Sango's eyes opened wider.

"Miroku! What the fu-" he pressed a finger against her lips, to quiet her down.

He tilted her head up towards him.

"My sweet Sango, I have brought back my hunt for you," Sango was dumbstruck.

_**HOW THE HELL DID HE EVEN KNOW WHERE SHE LIVED?**_

"Hey perv, drop my friend," Kagome stormed to Sango's side, slapping him hard on his cheek.

It burned bright red, and his head just dropped.

"Oh cut him some slack, Kagome. I thought it was touching," Kouga's wolfy grin appeared behind Miroku.

"What the hell is going on?" Shippou felt confused. Surely his mother didn't –

"They are more teachers from Shikon high, don't worry," Kagura soothed. She didn't want him thinking badly of his new mother.

"How do you even know where we live?" Kagome stepped back, Sango as well.

"Miroku is a perv, obviously he knows where you live," Kouga laughed.

The girls looked at him in an awkward way.

"That's not true," he felt defeated. He wasn't that big of a pervert, was he?

"I told them," InuYasha appeared from behind them.

InuYasha stepped forward. Kagome's head dropped, motioning for them to enter.

"We heard there was a new kid in town," InuYasha looked puzzled when he didn't see any.

"There is no kids," Kagura waved a hand in their direction,

"Only a young man," she pointed at Shippou, who rose from his knees. He held out a helping hand to Kagura.

"Wait your kid is a teen?" InuYasha shot a look at Kagome,

"Who's the dad? And how old WHERE you" the look of disgust faded quickly as Shippou walked to his mother's side, guiding her away. A look of pure hatred gleaming from his eyes.

"She adopted me you asshole!" Shippou startled everyone,

"Shippou, I never raised you li-" Kagome got cut off in midsentence.

"I know you didn't. But he can't just judge you like that!" He returned his glare to InuYasha, who was practically hiding behind Kouga.

"She is my godmother. Who adopted me when my biological mother passed away,"

InuYasha actually felt ashamed for once in his life. He looked at Kagome, what she saw in his eyes made her twitch.

"I am very sorry, Kagome," he started extending a hand, but Sango smacked it away.

"OK, drama is over... Let's eat," Kouga broke the awkwardness.

Kouga started introducing the male teachers to Shippou. They seemed to get along. InuYasha tried apologising a few times, but Shippou wouldn't have it. Kagome excused herself; she had to take out the trash for the next morning's collection. Multiple people said they would accompany her, but she declined. She was about to turn around and leave for the house, when a shadow approached her.

"Strong boy you have," the honey voice ran across her nerves.

"Sesshomaru?" she spun around, the tall man just nodded at her.

"What are you doing here?" she tilted her head in confusion.

"Wait, how do you know where I live?"

It took all his concentration to not burst out laughing. She appeared to be in shock.

"I was going to come see if you were doing well. After your ordeal with InuYasha,"

She turned her gave from him. With one stride, he closed the gap between them, lifting her face towards him with one slender finger.

"I am truly sorry I didn't slam the door soon enough," his eyes showed ... concern?

"What? Wait how did you?" "I overheard your session with Sango," her eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru, are you spying on me?" she asked in a cocky voice _**What am I doing?**_

"Not spying per say. I was thinking checking up on a promising young woman," he smirked

"This is not the medieval times, Sesshomaru, I am not beneath you," she smiled wickedly,

"I could be rather convincing to have you beneath me if I wanted to" his cool tone made her gasp and shiver. _**IDIOT, that was not suppose to pass my lips**_.

Kagome didn't know what to do or think. _**Sango wasn't right, was she?**_ She felt herself swoon. Sesshomaru's finger traced up her jaw line, making her moan slightly. The soft sound making the feeling in his stomach flare to life. Kagome leaned into his hand. They stood there for what seemed like forever. Kagome opened her eyes, staring into his. For the first time she realized his eyes where the colour of honey, and the intense hunger she saw frightened her.

"I think... uhhh... I think? Oh yes. I think I should go in now. Yes," she blushed; she slowly removed his hand from her cheek.

"As you wish, Kagome," he cleared his throat. _**Why had he done that?**_

"Come join us?" she whispered to him, he gave her a faint smile,

"No. I might just want to kill that idiot for trying to kiss you earlier," and with that, he disappeared; leaving Kagome alone to her own thoughts.

**xXx**


	6. Chapter 6 - Confessions

**CHAPTER 6**

**Confessions**

"You really have to stop this," Sango whispered, Miroku had pulled her into a room when she walked passed.

"Stop what my love," he pressed her against the wall, she could feel the heat coming from his body.

"I am not your love, for one" Sango gulped audibly when Miroku pressed his forehead against hers, "Oh? And how do you know who my love is, sweet Sango," he breathed into her ear.

"You are a letch, you don't love one woman, you love women," she tried to push him away,

"I like feminine beauty, but I love you," he breathed into her neck, taking in her scent.

"I told you a thousand times... No," she still tried pushing him away.

"Oh Sango. My sweet Sango, why ever do you say no to me," Miroku's voice was growing husk.

"Because," she gasped softly, his one hand moved to her ass, pressing her against his need.

"Please stop teasing me. It's not fair," she swallowed, trying not to give in.

"Love isn't fair," Miroku murmured.

He brushed his lips against hers softly. Involuntarily, her mouth followed his as he moved away. The hand on the wall moved to her neck, tracing soft shapes behind her ear. This made her gasp.

"Please, Miroku," she didn't want these feelings. She was scared of getting hurt.

"Sango," he spoke against her lips, making them tingle

"I'll respect your wishes my sweet Sango. You'll be mine when you're ready," he moved away from her. He looked at her with lust-filled eyes. Sango traced her lips where they met for a moment.

"Goodnight, my sweet," he touched her cheek with the back of his hand and left.

Very confused, Kagome entered the apartment again. _**I was hallucinating, yeah. I WAS hallucinating**_ she tried to convince herself. No way in the seven hells did Sesshomaru, the cold heartless 'demon lord' – as they called him – came all the way to her house to see how she was doing, and on top of that, he would never flirt with her!

She was wisped back to reality when she heard Sango's whispers coming from a bedroom.

"I told you a thousand times... No,"

Curiosity had Kagome around its little finger.

"Oh Sango. My sweet Sango, why ever do you say no to me," Miroku's voice was growing husk.

"Because," she gasped softly, "Please stop teasing me. It's not fair,"

"Love isn't fair," Miroku murmured.

_**I am going to be sick, I don't need to hear this**_ Kagome practically ran to the others, she wanted to be around Shippou. Her innocent little Shippou.

After a while, Miroku appeared from the hall. To Kagome he looked somewhat sad.

"OK guys. It's late. We better start going," he smiled,

"Guess you're right," Kouga got up, followed by InuYasha. "Just need the loo" and Kouga disappeared.

"I'll wait outside," said Miroku, "Night, thanks for the pizza,"

Everyone nodded. Kagome took the plates to the kitchen. InuYasha followed.

"I am sorry about earlier," he said as she faced him, raising an eyebrow.

"Really, I got carried away. I still feel for you Kagome," he reached for her face, but she stepped back.

"And how often did you say that to **her**?" she spat at him,

"Kagome, I, -" he was interrupted by Kouga pulling him by his shirt collar.

"C'mon mutt, oh, goodnight Kagome," he winked and they left.

When Kagome was sure Shippou was in his bed and asleep, she tiptoed to Sango's room. Sango was still sitting wide awake when Kagome inched the door open.

"Come in," she whispered, lifting the covers.

"I can't sleep either," Kagome admitted, shifting into a comfy position.

So much has happened today. She didn't know who else to turn to.

"Miroku-" Sango started at the same time as Kagome started to say "Sesshomaru,"

"What?" they asked in unison.

"You first," Kagome pleaded with her eyes,

"Miroku... He keeps asking me to be his," Sango hid her blushing cheeks beneath her hair.

"I don't know what to do," she felt like crying,

"Do you like him?" _NOD_ "Can you see yourself married to him" _NOD_ "Is it a happy marriage?" _NOD-NOD-NOD_ Kagome giggled. "Then what is the problem?"

"I don't want to get hurt. He is a letch..." her eyes welled up with tears,

"Have you ever seen him cheat, or touch another girl while he has been after you?" Kagome tilted her friends face to look at her.

"N-Not exactly... No, no he hasn't," Sango sniffed,

"So... What the problem?" Kagome smiled, "Just take it easy and see how it goes..."

"OK..." Sango removed the hair from her face, "What was this about Sesshomaru?" she grinned.

"I think I was hallucinating about him," Kagome blushed again,

"No, you didn't," Sango returned the blush,

"Excuse me?" Kagome lightly kicked Sango's leg,

"You cow! You spied on me!" Kagome kicked again.

"Kagura and I went to the bathroom, and she saw you with a man, so yes we did,"

"and you know it is Sesshomaru because?" Kagome felt like a school girl, just caught by her parents,

"The long silver locks hanging down his back?" "OH, right," they giggled.

"Well, my conclusion is," Sango started, "we both take it slow and sees what happens..."

Smiling they made their first pinky-promise in 5 years.

**** The next day at the school ****

"Really? This early on a Saturday?" Shippou was not impressed.

"It will be fun," Kagome tried, resorting to sweets as a bribe,

"Fine," he said, taking the pack from her, Sango and Kagome laughed.

"You're classroom will look stunning," Sango smiled.

All three of them wore clothing that could be messed up. They pulled into the school grounds, making Shippou practically jump out of his seat.

"This place is NEAT," his eyes darted everywhere.

"And Monday you start here," Kagome flashed him his student card,

He hugged his mother tightly.

Sesshomaru was startled when he heard three voices coming down the hall. He didn't expect anyone to be on the terrain today. Except Rin and himself. Thinking of, where was that girl?

"And here is my class," he heard a familiar voice.

He got up from his chair and peeked out the room. Yes it was. Sango, Kagome and her boy was here. _**What on earth are they wearing?**_ He frowned.

He snuck out to get a better look. Shippou walked down the hall, not noticing him.

"He said WHAT?" Sango sound surprised, but laughed,

"I'm telling you! It was so strange, yet sexy," she could feel her stomach turn at the memory of his touch on her skin.

"Just be careful when you stand up Kagome. You might slip..." "You bit- Shut up!" laughter roared through the halls. He could hear them chasing each other in the room.

"No. Kagome, don't! Not the pain- AWWW" Sango came running out the room.

"I'm gonna go clean myself before this stuff gets dry. See you now," she waved, heading towards the bathroom.

_**Hmmm... All alone **_he thought. He walked closer, stopping in the door.

"Sango, I am sorry I – Oh Sesshomaru," Kagome shot up to her feet. She looked down at her clothing and then at him. _**Way to go Higurashi**_ she thought, looking at him for some sort of disapproval.

"Interesting outfit," he leaned coolly against the door frame. He was making it obvious that he was checking her out.

"Have you no shame?" she asked, trying to hide from his view behind the big desk,

"No not really. Especially when a young lady starts the flirting," he winked at her, her face glowed bright pink, then red. She turned around, turning her face away from him.

He saw a slight rip in her jeans, revealing her thigh. He swallowed hard.

"I see your pants are slightly revealing," he laughed as she grabbed the tear, _**so she knew about it**_.

"What are you doing here?" she looked at him from under her fringe.

"I work here?" he reminded her, walking into the room. She ran to her chair and sat down.

He simply just laughed. He covered the room in a few steps, sitting on the corner of the large desk.

Kagome looked up at him, clearing her throat.

"So... About last night," she started,

"What about last night?" Kagome got lost in his eyes. _**What was I saying again? Oh yes!**_

"Did you know that... that InuYasha was... What he was attempting," she regretted her words. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, his fingers slightly digging into the wooden desk.

"Yes," he breathed out slowly,

"Then why did you -" "Because he had no right!" regretting his tone as Kagome winched.

"He had no right to manipulate you like that, it was cruel," he looked ahead,

"So you... care for me then?" Kagome was shocked to see his face snap towards her,

"Look me in my eyes and tell me what you think," what Kagome saw was concern, lust and maybe a hint of... love?

She smiled shyly at the floor, her reaction answering his own question.

"I finally got this shit- Oh! Hello," Sango froze in the door.

Sesshomaru stood up from his seat on the desk. Sango looked passed Sesshomaru at a very red Kagome.

"I will leave you two to work then," he nodded slightly and left.

Sango looked at Kagome, making her blush deeper.

"Hey auntie, I finally found my way back to -" he studied both women,

"What did I miss?"

**xXx**


	7. Chapter 7 - What a First Day !

**CHAPTER 7**

**What a First Day !**

"You have your lunch?" "Yes," "How about your books" "Yes, mo-" "and your-"

"Kagome calm down! Shippou is 16, not 6" Sango saved the scared teen from Kagome.

"Can't help it," she crossed her arms.

"First days are terrifying enough mom, you don't need to make it worse," Shippou stuck out his tongue.

"You grew up too fast," she smiled at the beaming teen.

"He will be fine, at least he already knows most of his teachers," Sango pointed out as they pulled into the now busy lot.

Shippou stuck close to his mother and aunt, until they got him to his homeroom.

"Shippou! You're our newest addition to home room," Kouga took Shippou around the shoulder.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll take good care of him," Kouga rubbed Shippou's already unruly hair.

The bell rang loudly.

"You better! Bye Shippou, enjoy your day," Kagome and Sango left.

Shippou liked Kouga, they entered the class, and Kouga introduced him.

"Ms. Kagome!" Rin shouted from her classroom door.

"Rin! You're back," she gave Rin a side hug when she unlocked the door.

Everyone streamed into the classroom. Kagome walked to her desk, Rin following close behind.

"Rin, I have been trying to reach your father, but he doesn't seem to answer or return my messages," Kagome was growing concerned.

"Well... My dad does not speak to teachers. He says it is a waste of his time," Rin lifted her shoulders and dropped them again.

"He what? Rin, you tell your father that I want to speak to him today after school!" Kagome got up from her seat. She couldn't believe the arrogance of some parents. Rin is a wonderful girl, who does he think he is!

The day passed rather slowly as Kagome waited for the afternoon to arrive. She was going to give that man a piece of her mind! Her classes where successful as always, until Kanna started an argument about Shakespeare being an idiot. It sent the class into a riot. Rin won the argument. Kanna didn't like it very much. She got up somewhere along the argument, screaming about her father being the principle. Kagome didn't pay her any mind.

Lunch passed rather uneventfully. Kouga's class stayed for detention, so did InuYasha's. Kagura was ecstatic about Shippou. Miroku and Sango walked together towards the table. Only one audible slap was heard throughout the whole lunch break.

The last bell for the day rang and Kagome went into battle mode. She will not allow this man to be so arrogant. She would defend Rin. _**Dammit! Where did I put my pencil?**_

Sesshomaru walked down the hall towards Kagome's classroom. He did not understand why she wanted to speak to him so badly. Rin was a pleasant girl. She did what was expected, and no one ever complained. So what could have been wrong?

"She got an evil killer look. Rin was scared!" he remembered his little girl.

"Rin! You are far too old to speak in third person! " he scolded,

"Then this Rin thinks you are too!" she folded her arms, making the students in his class giggle. He had to suppress sending them a glare.

"Rin. Stop speaking in third person. I will go see Ms. Kagome after school." Rin smiled widely.

"... and I do not speak in third person," he mumbled,

"You do! When you are pissed at yourself! And you do it out LOUD!" Rin ran from the room when she heard him push his desk forward.

"Shippou, I am going to see a parent now. Go relax out on the lawn, I'll see you soon." Kagome kissed the top of his head.

"Yes mom," he saluted her, turning and marched out the room. He walked down the hall and around the corner.

He didn't notice the small girl until he bumped into her. She fell sideways. She rubbed her hip. Shippou caught the wall for balance. He stared at the small figure on the ground. Her small ponytail on the side of her head bobbed as she lifted her head.

"I'm sorry," she smiled, "I was in the way and -"

"No! What? No! I wasn't looking," Shippou helped her up.

"I'm so sorry... What's your name," "Rin?" "Cute," he smiled.

She blushed. This was the first boy to speak to her this whole year.

"I am Shippou, are you doing anything now?" his words came natural to him,

"No, waiting for my dad, you?" she looked at the floor,

"Waiting for my mom. Join me one the lawn?" "Sure?" she smiled.

They walked towards the lawn, starting to unwind.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, opening the door after several knocks.

_**Hmmm, where is she? Thought she had to speak to me so urgently**_. He walked inside. Her class was colourful. He understood why everyone enjoyed being there. He smiled to himself. He looked at the handmade posters on the walls, and the notes on the white board. _**Interesting approach**_...

Something in the top drawer caught his eye. Slowly he opened it. He looked around the room to see if anyone was seeing this. Sesshomaru, the cold demon lord was snooping.

He pulled a small bottle from the drawer. He raised an eyebrow and opened it. Inside where a bunch of folded little papers. He picked out one. It was a photo of a boy he hasn't seen before. He turned the photo to see Kagome's hand writing on the back.

"Wisdom," he read out loud, "Interesting,"

He emptied out the content onto the desk, reading each one, looking at the photo, and putting it back. Four words came from this little bottle labelled _Jewel Shards_.

"Courage, wisdom, love and friendship," he closed the bottle trying to figure out what it all meant.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing?" Kagome's voice rang through the quiet room.

He spun around on his heels, hiding the bottle behind his back. He looked at the ceiling and then at her. his mouth was pulled into a slight pout.

"Me? I'm not doing anything," he said, looking at the ceiling again.

Kagome desperately held back her laughter. He, Sesshomaru was the perfect poster child for a naughty kid who just got caught red handed. She cleared her throat slightly, subduing her need to laugh.

"I can see that," she tried to look stern as a loud 'thub' gave away the fact that he just dropped the bottle back into the drawer.

Kagome cracked, she held her sides, but couldn't stop laughing.

"Woman, why are you laughing?" he himself, tried to hide the smile on his perfect face,

"Your face was so – hahahahaha – fu-fun-FUNNY!" she backed into the wall to steady herself.

Sesshomaru allowed his own laugh to escape his lips. She had never heard him laugh like that before. It was soothing.

After a few minutes, she was able to compose herself, wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked at her watch,

"I am expecting a parent shortly," she smiled at him politely,

"Yes? So what is the problem?" Sesshomaru dragged a chair closer,

Kagome couldn't believe his.

"Seriously, you should leave now, I am waiting for a girl's father," she crossed her arms,

"Named Rin," he said, "What did she do?" he sighed.

"Sesshomaru, that is none of your business," she felt like smacking him,

"It is because I am her father," his smiled broadened as he saw the shock set into her face,

"YOU HAVE A KID!" she practically screamed,

"Yes, an adopted daughter, just like Shippou," he studied her as she took in the new information.

"So what did she do," not being able to hold back his smile,

Kagome and Sesshomaru started discussing Rin. There was nothing wrong with her. She was bright, very clever and quite pretty. She had an immense love for literature and art. Kagome pointed out her unfortunate interactions with the other girls. Rin's problems made him think of Kagome when they were in high school. Everyone picked on her too. Sango took her under her wing, and later the other one joined them.

The other one who caused so much pain.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?" Kagome saw his fists clench,

"Huh?" his eyes found hers, they seemed concerned.

"Don't worry Kagome," he reached out and took her hand, "I just remembered something,"

She smiled, watching as their fingers linked, with his other hand he stroked her hand, playing with her fingers. Kagome enjoyed his touch. It sent shivers through her body and to her nether regions.

She blushed, shifting in her seat,

"If this makes you uncomfortable?" he started retracting his hand, smiling as she pulled his back,

"No, I am just embarrassed," she gazed at the floor, hiding her blush,

"About what?" he pulled her face towards his again, looking deep into her soul.

She forgot how to breathe, her eyes closed slightly. He took the invitation and leaned closer. Their lips brushed lightly as the door swung open with a loud bang.

"What the fuck? Are you kidding me?" InuYasha's face showed anger,

Sesshomaru got up from his seat, not letting go of Kagome's hand.

"Sure, some PARENT you're seeing. What teaching your brat how to lie?" InuYasha spat,

"We were discussing Rin," Kagome got up, InuYasha noticed their hands where still linked,

"Pfft! I can see that," Kagome reluctantly let go of Sesshomaru's hand.

"What we discuss whether you believe it or not, is none of your business," Sesshomaru spoke through his teeth. InuYasha crossed his arms, glaring at Kagome.

"I am disappointed in YOU, Kagome," InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru, lifted his nose, and stormed out.

Kagome was on the verge of tears, Sesshomaru looked at the door, awaiting his stepbrother to return. When InuYasha didn't return, he turned to Kagome.

"Are you all right?" concern crusted every word,

"I don't know... No, I am not," tears spilling from her eyes.

Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him. Resting his chin on her head. It took every ounce of his being not to rip InuYasha to shreds. It seemed to be his mission in life to cause her pain.

"Kagom-" he was interrupted by steps in the hall.

"Mom? Mom! Where are you?" Shippou ran into the room, Rin following close behind.

Sesshomaru held up a hand to Shippou, before releasing Kagome slowly.

"I'm fine sweety," Kagome opened her arms to Shippou, who hugged her tightly.

"Dad, what happened?" Rin asked, seeing her favourite teacher in tears.

"Wait, that is your father?" Shippou looked like he was going to have a heart attack,

"That's your mom?" Rin's mouth dropped open.

**xXx**


	8. Chapter 8 - Groups and a Threat

**CHAPTER 8**

**Groups and a Threat**

_The house was colder than usual. She felt out of place. Her mind screamed that this was a bad idea. But she loved him. She really did. She knew it deep down inside of her. But why? This feeling. This feeling screaming that something was horribly wrong._

_She was a few steps away from his bedroom door. She stopped suddenly as she heard two very familiar voices. She could hear material rubbing against material. Then, she heard soft moans and kissing._

Kagome shot up in bed. She pulled her knees up to her chin, sighing heavily.

"Mom?" Shippou was at the door, she smiled and motioned for him to come in.

"Sweety, its 2 am, why are you up?" she felt his forehead for a fever,

"I heard you crying. I got worried," he hugged her tightly.

"My science teacher, Inuyasha," she winched at his name, "he is the boy from that photo isn't he?" Shippou studied her face. Tears slightly welled in her eyes.

"Yes Shippou. He is," she looked at him, facing the truth was hard, but it was needed.

"The boy who hurt you so much," he touched his mother's cheek, the heat on her cheeks made him sad and angry, "why do you allow him to still hurt you?" she started crying again.

Shippou moved her head to his shoulder. She has done it a lot for him in the past few years. Now it was his turn.

Sango walked in carrying a tray. There were three glasses on it.

"Kagome, please drink this. It will help you sleep," Sango held out a glass towards her, the smell of herbs was strong, but she couldn't make out exactly what it was.

"Thanks," she sniffed, taking a big sip. Shippou and Sango both drank their glasses of warm milk with honey.

After Kagome drifted back to sleep, Sango and Shippou both returned to their own rooms. Shippou took his small cell phone of the nightstand. He texted his only friend. He needed someone to speak to. Someone who made him happy, he typed in Rin's name.

"Kagome? Why aren't you up yet?" Sango entered the room, Kagome didn't stir.

Sango pressed her hand against her friends head. She was burning up. _**Dammit Kagome! You never tell me when you feel sick**_ Sango sighed. She fixed Kagome's blankets before leaving for the kitchen.

"Hi, yes. It's Sango," she spoke into the phone while getting medicine ready,

"Ms. Kagome Higurashi is unwell today. She will not be coming in," she uh-huh'ed a few times, "Yes, I will fill out the form today when I get there. Thank you." She hung up.

Shippou walked around the corner, rubbing his eyes. He seemed to have been awake the whole night. Sango handed him a bowl with cereal, while finishing up the medicine,

"Sweet Sango, bare me a child? You will be an excellent mother," Miroku whispered through her head.

Turning red in the face, she tried – but failed – to slap the memory from her brain.

"Shippou, Kagome isn't feeling well, think we can manage without her today?" Sango tried a smile, hoping her blush faded.

"Sure?" Shippou tried a smile. Sango seem to accept it. She left the room, taking Kagome some medicine.

"Sango, where is Kagome?" Kouga asked in the staff room, as Sango and Kagura entered,

"Oh, She is not feeling very well today," Kagura waved an uninterested hand in his direction,

"She is sick?" Kouga was shocked, _**she seemed so healthy yesterday.**_

"She must be embarrassed beyond belief," InuYasha mumbled from his favourite sofa.

He was feeling more annoyed than usual. _**How dare she! How dare HE!**_

"InuYash-, what the hell?" Miroku stepped back, "It looks like you are about to explode!"

InuYasha jumped up, "Because I AM!" He stormed out of the room, bumping into Sesshomaru in the doorway. The air grew thick with tension, the two stepbrothers locking a deadly gaze. InuYasha shoved Sesshomaru out of the way, and walked to his class. Sesshomaru just glared a few moments longer before turning to the group of staring teachers.

"InuYasha is such a jerk!" Kagura clenched her fists, "How dare he shove Sesshomaru like that!"

Sesshomaru paid her no mind,

"Sango," he turned his honey eyes on her, making her flinch, his voice didn't show his anger,

"Where is Kagome?" his eyes narrowed as he turned back to the doorway,

"She- She is at home. She isn't felling very well," Sango watched his eyes closely for any softness, but there was none.

"Ah. I see," he cleared his throat, "Well then, the meeting must be moved till she gets back,"

He returned to his lone table and chair. He sat swiftly, taking out his laptop and continuing with his preparation for the day.

_**Sick? But she was very much healthy the previous day**_, he thought to himself, _**Must be InuYasha's brat-attack**_, he felt his fists clench tightly. _**InuYasha**_...

The day was uneventful without the happy chatter coming from his mother's classroom. He heard screaming and yelling coming from it the whole day. _**Luckily it is almost break time**_, Shippou thought. He was excited for the first time that day. He left himself to his thoughts as Kagura droned on about Pythagoras. A few minutes later, the bell rang sharply through the silence.

"Yes!" he gathered his books and pens, shoving everything carelessly into his bag, and rushing out the door.

Just outside, he heard laughter. A group of girls where huddling outside Kagome's classroom. He went closer to investigate. A short, attractive young girl with platinum blonde hair was laughing the hardest. Her eyes where pale gray, and showed no emotion.

"Oh Rin! You're always good for a laugh," she chimed above the crowd.

The small black haired girl just sat against the wall, looking at the floor. Shippou felt infuriated. _**What a bitch**_, was the last thought before a sinister one crossed his mind. Smiling, he started digging in his bag.

Kanna's grey eyes caught sight of the new boy. He wore black jeans and a blue buttoned shirt. His unruly brown hair pulled into a messy, high ponytail. She turned slightly towards him. Her white blouse was slightly undone, showing her forming breasts. She smiled brightly at him. He smiled back.

"Excuse me," the boy asked, blushing slightly, "I am new here, and I couldn't help noticing you,"

"No one can help it," she giggled, making Rin look up, her eyes seemed to glisten with forming tears,

"I know it's not much, but do you mind accepting this small gift?" he handed her a can of soda.

"Oh thank you, my name is Ka-" she opened the can, and it practically exploded in her face.

Everyone gasped, then burst out into laughter. It rang clear throughout the hall, drawing in more viewers.

"How dare you!" Kanna shrieked, "You, YOU!"

"Oh, my name is Shippou, by the way," he smiled widely, moving passed her and towards Rin.

"Come on, you ok?" he helped Rin to her feet, Rin picked up her bag.

Kanna stared in utter disbelief. Rin stood beside Shippou. Rin was smiling up at the tall boy.

The brown haired girl helped Kanna through the crowd and to the bathroom.

"Thank you," Rin whispered as Shippou led her away and to the cafeteria,

"You are more than welcome," his hand brushed her, making her blush.

Sango was just finishing her biology lesson as the bell rang.

"Now remember guys," she started, everyone turning their attention towards her,

"Tomorrow you have library time to prepare for our practical next week. So only come to my class if you have questions. AND they WILL be taking register so don't even think about skipping the library," she smiled at some familiar upset faces. _**Silly kids,**_ she smiled.

"See you next week, or maybe tomorrow," she laughed, and some joined in.

When her class emptied out, a tall boy walked in.

"Sup," he smiled, his eyes shone bright,

"Shippou, hi, ready to leave?" she gathered her things, and packing them away.

She blushed at the new pink rose that appeared on her desk during the day. She tucked it in quickly.

"Let's go home,"

Kagome was feeling miserable beyond believe. She has not felt like this for almost 8 years. She felt broken. During her day at home, she had moved to the sofa in front of the television. There she stayed until she drifted back to sleep. She did not hear Shippou and Sango return home.

Shippou kissed her on the cheek and continued his homework at the breakfast nook. Sango was humming as she started with the laundry. She didn't have to worry about preparing for the next day's lesson. A knock at the door startled both Sango and Shippou. Kagome stirred slightly.

"I am not expecting anyone, are you?" Sango lifted an eyebrow at Shippou,

"Nope," he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm coming!" Sango yelled, dropping everything into the basket, and head towards the door.

She opened the door to an unexpected visitor. His tall figure towered over her. He smirked, which made her gasp.

"Really Sango, don't look so frightened," Sesshomaru's voice washed over her, making her nod,

"Come in?" she motioned with her hands. He nodded, stepping inside.

Shippou almost fell off his chair when he saw his feared teacher walking around the corner. He rose quickly,

"Mr. Sesshomaru," he greeted, not knowing what else to do. Again, Sesshomaru just nodded,

Sango appeared behind him, moving around him slowly and heading towards the kettle.

"Please, Sango. I cannot stay too long," he held up a hand. Sango frowned and nodded.

"I just wanted to check in on Kagome," he started, making the others frown deeply.

Sesshomaru seemed cool as he said this, but Sango felt a hint of care behind his words.

"Well, she moved from her room to the sofa," she pointed towards her friend, who was still fast asleep. Her raven hair fanned over the side of the sofa. Sesshomaru walked closer, kneeling on one knee next to her. The room was silent. Sesshomaru's hand pressed softly against her forehead. "Hmm," his voice was soft, Sango just studied him,

"No fever. Be sure she is at school tomorrow," he turned his eyes on the spectators,

"S-sure," the both stuttered.

He returned his gaze to Kagome. Her skin was slightly darker than his milk skin. She sighed as he moved a stray hair from face. She leaned into his touch. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to taste her, feel her lips against his. He wanted to find out if she shared the static he felt as well. But he could not. He did not want to take advantage of her. He ran the back of his hand against her cheek again, and got up.

"I will take my leave now," he started towards the door. He didn't make eye contact with either Sango or Shippou. Sango followed, but no words were exchanged. He just left.

**** The Next Day ****

"I am glad that you are all here," Naraku spoke in his usual cold voice, everyone took their seats, "This year we will be doing things a little bit differently, I will be assigning the pairs for the planning of the spring ball," a soft murmur spread through the room.

Naraku cleared his voice, and the murmur died down.

"I feel it is better if I choose them, and if there are issue, please come and see me with a legitimate argument," he looked sternly at everyone, who just nodded, "the pairs are listed on page 5, chaperones are on page 6," Naraku continued, Kagome sighed, paging through the agenda. She wasn't making notes like she always did. She just kept her eyes on the pages and read. She slowly skipped ahead. She ran her finger down the page.

_**Attire – InuYasha, Ayame**_

_**Decorations – Sango, Miroku**_

_**Food and Drink – Kouga, Kagura**_

_**...**_

Her eyes grew wide, and her heart skipped a beat,

_**Music and Dance - Kagome, Sesshomaru**_

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. He looked up in unison. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, before Sesshomaru looked away, narrowing his eyes at someone else. InuYasha's golden eyes had hints of red in them. The two didn't break eye contact until Miroku nudged InuYasha in the ribs. Kagome sighed, turning her gaze to her friends. Kagura seemed distressed, and Sango's face was bright red.

"That will be all for now, see you Friday morning with some ideas," Naraku closed the meeting.

**** The Cafeteria ****

"So guys," Kouga sat down, "looks like we have major responsibilities this time,"

"You don't say," Kagura looked disappointed; she took a small bite from her plate.

"We need to set up meeting times and everything," Miroku whipped his mouth with a napkin,

The group's discussion faded into the background as Kagome's thoughts took over.

_**I can't do this. I need to go speak to Naraku. Maybe he will reconsider and team me up with someo-**_

"Kagome, move over!" Kagura practically yelled at her from across the table. Kagome snapped back,

"Wait, what?" she still felt the daze in her mind,

"He would like to take a seat," Kagura pointed next to Kagome, and she turned slowly,

"If I may?" his honey eyes showed no emotion, neither did his voice,

"Sorry Sesshomaru, yes, sit," she scooted over. He slipped in next to her. One of his long legs brushing hers. She felt the tingle of a slight blush on her cheeks. Her eyes dropped to the table, catching the sight of his jeans? _**I did not know he even owned jeans, **_she mused to herself, taking in the sight of the muscles the jeans could not hide.

"Are you even listening to me?" Sango waved her hand in front of Kagome's face.

"What?" she looked up, meeting angry golden eyes. InuYasha stood behind Sango. Ayame was next to him.

"I don't see her complaining," he scoffed, giving Kagome a deadly stare.

"I do not see how it IS or WILL BE a problem," Sesshomaru added hatred to each word,

"Now, now boys, do not fight," Kagura tried lighten the mood,

"She is a big girl and she can make her own decisions," Miroku tried,

"What was the question?" Kagome felt lost,

"You two will be able to do this as a pair right?" Sango asked again, "You are one of the best dancers I know," Sango smiled, making every eyebrow raise,

"It's the only thing she can do right," InuYasha interrupted,

"I think you should stop your petty insults," Sesshomaru warned, a soft growl escaping both brothers' throats.

"I haven't danced in a while," Kagome tried to explain,

"You will be fine," Sango took her hand, "as long as it's not with him again" she smiled,

"InuYasha! Let's go work at another table. This one is too full!" Ayame pulled on his sleeve.

"Fine, better than being here," he sighed, following the petite teacher to another table.

**** The End of the Day ****

He fixed his long hair into another neat ponytail. The last students have left, and Rin was late. He felt annoyed and excited all at the same time. The door flew open with a loud slam, and Sesshomaru looked up. InuYasha was walking towards his desk, fists clenched.

"Why the ruckus InuYasha?" he sighed, "I cannot think with your-"

"You cannot THINK!" InuYasha pointed a long finger at Sesshomaru,

"Excuse me?" "YOU HEARD ME!"

"InuYasha, please stop your tantrum," Sesshomaru locked eyes with him, his eyes hardened,

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" InuYasha spat between his teeth,

"With what exactly?" Sesshomaru folded his hands on top of the desk, trying to keep his composure.

"Don't play dumb with me! With Kagome!" InuYasha stepped forward again,

"Kagome, huh? She is not your property InuYasha. So stop acting lik-"

"SHE IS MINE!"

"No, she WAS yours, but you couldn't keep your fly up. So it is no one's fault accept your own-"

"She still loves me! That is why YOU are her rebound,"

"A rebound, you say?" Sesshomaru smirked, "I think not,"

"She still wants me," InuYasha pointed at himself, "I will prove it!" he turned around and stormed out,

_**Oh will you? Dear, simple minded fool. She hasn't loved you in 8 years, why should she now? She wants to take my lips not yours**_, he traced his lips with the tips of his fingers, imagining what their first connection would feel like.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin's soft voice came from the door, she looked frightened,

"Yes Rin, you know you don't need permission to come in," and she entered.

"I wanted to ask you something?" she was blushing slightly,

"What is it Rin?"

**xXx**


	9. Chapter 9 - Feelings Revealed

**CHAPTER 9**

**Feelings revealed**

"A tutor?" Sesshomaru was truly surprised, "Why on earth do you want a tutor?"

"Rin wants to do better in mathematics?" Rin tried,

"Rin! Stop talking in third person!" he pressed his hand to his forehead,

_**How will I get her to stop speaking in third person,**_

"But Rin get's 90's in everything except mathematics," she pouted,

"Rin, 80 in mathematics is more than sufficien-"

"Rin wants to do better!"

Sesshomaru eyed the small girl in front of him; her arms where crossed across her chest, her pout was getting sadder, and her eyes were tearing.

Sesshomaru allowed a smile to spread on his face, and a laughter to escape his lips.

"And who will this tutor be?" he questioned in turn, crossing his arms,

"No one special," she blushed brightly,

"Hmm, maybe a certain young Higurashi?" he lifted an eyebrow, smiling wickedly,

"Your deepening blush is giving you away," he laughed as Rin tried to hide her face,

"Well, this Rin is not use to Sesshomaru's laughter," she smiled as he stopped,

"Rin," "Nyes?" "STOP SPEAKING IN THIRD PERSON!"

Laughter of a little girl erupted from inside Sesshomaru's classroom. Kagome and Shippou stopped and shared a confused glance.

"Wait a minute... HE laughs?" Shippou seemed scared,

"I guess he does," Kagome smiled, daring to knock on the door. The laughter stopped,

"Come in," Sesshomaru's voice sounded annoyed.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome peeked in, he motioned for her to enter. Rin was sitting on top of a desk. Rubbing the tears from her eyes. Her face still red.

"Rin," Kagome greeted, Shippou smiled at her, making her blush all over again,

"Yes Kagome," Sesshomaru smiled, making Kagome step back,

"What is the matter?" he jumped up, looking for whatever seemed to frighten her,

"You are smiling?" she looked down at the thought of her silly reaction,

"Yes, I am," he stepped forward, towards her,

"You asked me to come see you after school?" she tried to straighten herself up.

_**Grow up, Kagome!**_ She scolded herself, _**It was a stupid dream. Stop acting like a love struck teenager.**_

"Ah yes. Would you two join us for lunch?" Sesshomaru held back a smile,

"I, uhh, I guess it is fine. Well, Sango is off somewhere today, and if Shippou is fine with it?" Kagome felt very confused,

Shippou nodded, he was crossing his fingers, so was Rin.

"I guess we can," Kagome tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good the Rin and her new tutor" he glanced at Shippou, who blushed slightly, "can discuss what and when they'll revise their work, and you and I can discuss the music and dancing ideas," he studied her face, she seemed to process the information, she sighed and agreed.

"Perfect, let's get going,"

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" Rin was chanting as she followed Sesshomaru to the car,

"Rin, stop it!"

"Rin wants pizza," she pouted again,

"If you stop talking in third person, we might go for pizza!" he was looking for his keys in his bag,

"Fine," she took out her phone and started typing away,

"Excuse me? What do you think you are doing?" he scowled at her,

"I am telling Shippou to tell ms. Kagome where the pizza place is?" she looked up innocently,

Sesshomaru sighed, unlocking the car, _**Why do I put myself through this?**_

They arrived a few minutes later at Rin's favourite Italian Pizzeria. She bounced out of the car happily and ran to Kagome's car.

"This is my favourite pizza place! Sesshomaru said we can come here," Rin smiled widely,

"Shippou said so yes," Kagome ran Rin's small side ponytail through her fingers,

Shippou followed behind Kagome and Rin, Sesshomaru was waiting at the door. His tall, pale figure leaned slightly against the wall. The black jeans he was wearing did not hide his muscular legs. His white button shirt were loosened around the wrists and rolled up. This exposed his muscular forearms. The top three buttons was also undone, revealing his neck and collarbone. He took in the sight of Kagome, walking with the two young teenagers. She wore a pink dress; it hugged her abdomen and flared out by her hips.

_**Beautiful**_, he smiled at her. She saw his kind, soft smile, and returned it. Rin stopped, stepping aside and waited for Shippou to catch up. She walked next to him, chatting away happily. Shippou listened, smiling just as brightly as Rin.

"What?" Kagome asked shyly, dropping her eyes to the floor, he tilted her head back up to him with two fingers under her chin,

"Do not hide from me," he smiled at her, "you look beautiful," her blush deepened,

His eyes briefly gave away his lust for her; she swallowed hard as she realized her lust for him has deepened as well.

"Let's go inside!" Rin practically ran through them, she sat near the back in the corner.

Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand, leading her to the table.

"I am sorry if this is not fancy," he sighed, unfolding a napkin and placing it on his lap,

"This is perfect," Kagome took in the little pizzeria. It was traditional Italian.

"It feels like we are in Italy," she mused, tracing the red lines on the tablecloth,

"Have you ever been?" Sesshomaru folded his hands under his chin, studying her every move.

"Oh no. I would ever. I don't have the money. I have to put my brother through university. Shippou is still in high school, and wants to study as well. I don't think I would ever have enough – oh. I am so sorry," Kagome blushed, "I don't know why I am telling you this,"

"I enjoy learning about you," Sesshomaru's voice was cool, "So you can dance?" he raised an eyebrow,

"My mom taught me ballroom dancing. I haven't danced in forever," Kagome looked up at the ceiling, her eyes prickling with forming tears,

"You must miss her,"

"Yes. I miss her a lot. I am so sorry," Kagome dug through her bag for a handkerchief.

Kagome hid her face slightly, and Sesshomaru gently brought her face back towards him,

"Oh Kagome," he whipped a tear off her cheek, "How many times do I have to ask you not to hide from me,"

"Sorry," she said softly,

"And stop saying sorry. You have nothing to feel sorry about," he rested his palm against her cheek.

She leaned into his hand, closing her eyes. She sighed. Her warm breath against his wrist sent pulses through his body. It travelled all the way down to his need. It twitched slightly. _**Dammit! Get a hold of yourself! You are in public for Kami's sake!**_ He scolded himself. Kagome's eyes opened. They were free of tears and bright.

"I see we are not the only ones," Kagome giggled softly, she motioned towards the two teenagers. They had their own table in the opposite corner.

"Hmm," Sesshomaru shifted his seat next to Kagome. The two watched as Shippou and Rin laughed. Shippou brushed Rin's face softly with his fingers. She blushed and looked down. He took one of her hands, playing with her fingers.

"They are adorable," Kagome mused, leaning her head against Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Wonder what they will really be tutoring each other," he smirked and Kagome lightly slapped his shoulder,

"What?" he asked innocently,

"You are such a guy!" she laughed. Her laugh was as pure as that first time. The first time he heard her from outside the staff room. He was happy that she was laughing like that again.

A waiter came and took their orders. Sesshomaru informed the man that both tabs be brought to him. Sesshomaru shifted his seat back to its original spot.

"We should get back to work," he took out a note pad, she smiled at Kagome, who sighed,

"Guess we have too," she did the same; they worked until their pizza arrived.

As they ate, Sesshomaru wondered about a particular instance, she swallowed,

"Kagome," he sat back into his chair, she just raised her eyes to him, and her mouth was full.

"What were all the photos in that little jar?" he cleaned his hands, waiting for her to swallow.

"Was wondering if you'd ask," she whipped her mouth,

"They are my jewel shards," she was about to take another bite when he coaxed his head to the side.

"You know how people always say that children are little demons?" he nodded,

"Well, no one person is a completely good person. We all have good and bad within us. Every heart is different. Every heart has different 'jewel shards' in them. A shard is a good trait, understand?" Kagome felt so silly,

"It makes sense? Please continue," he leaned closer,

"Well, there are four dominant types of traits in children. They are: friendship, love, courage and wisdom,"

"That explains the words on the back," he nodded and she smiled,

"Yes. Those children showed an excessive amount of those traits. They made quite an impact on my life," She looked down at her fidgeting hands; _**He must think I am completely stupid**_.

"You are amazing, you know that?" Sesshomaru took her hand, pulling her slightly closer.

"No wonder every man who meets you, wants you all too himself," his eyes softened again,

"That is not true," she looked at her hand in his, intertwining again,

"Even InuYasha re-threatened me," he brought her hand to his lips,

"What? How dare – wait a minute... re-threatened?" Kagome felt confused again,

"Yes, he claimed you as his own earlier," his hot breath played across her skin, making her shiver,

"Luckily, I do not give in so easily," he kissed her hand softly,

"Sesshomaru, I-"

"Your cheque sir," the waiter appeared by their table, Sesshomaru sighed, placing her hand on the table; he finished the payments. Rin and Shippou appeared by their side as well.

**** At some coffee place ****

The black haired man looked at his watch again, _**Damn, she is 5 minutes late, where is she?**_ The familiar waitress came up to him again, a broad smile on her face,

"Can I get your usual sir," she winked, smiling brightly. He looked up at her,

"No thank you," he waved an uninterested hand in her direction.

She did not understand. Usually he would flirt with her. He would tell her how beautiful and lavishing she was. How he would do anything to be with her. He would whisk her away. Now, he was cold towards her. She did not understand. Suddenly, he rose from his seat, waving, smiling a smile she has never seen before. A black haired women waved back.

"Sweet Sango, I thought you have forgotten about me," he took her hands in his own,

Miroku stood a head taller than she did. He was so close; she could feel his body heat on her. She blushed,

"It is impossible to forget about you," she admitted more to herself than him, he smiled,

"This dress looks beautiful on you," he stepped back, taking in the sight of her,

"Thank you," she felt silly, she went home to change for a coffee and discussion of work,

"May I," he pulled out her chair for her, she accepted it.

"Let's start with the decoration ideas, then we can enjoy ourselves?" Miroku suggested,

"I guess we can do that," Sango blushed, taking out her notebook.

They spent about 2 hours, but finished the planning.

"What would you like for lunch?" Miroku opened the menu at _To Share_

"No. Miroku, I cannot eat something as well! You'd be wasting your money -"

"How can I waste money on the woman I've always wanted to take out?" he handed her the menu.

They ordered a meal to share. They waited in silence, they ate in silence.

Miroku watched her the whole time. He did not know what to do. Usually he was fluent in his words and actions, but Sango was different. _**Maybe it was because of that night?**_

"I am sorry, my sweet Sango," Miroku broke the silence,

"About what?" she peeked at him from under her fridge,

"The night when Shippou came, and we came over, and I-" he looked away, he felt somewhat ashamed of how he acted.

"Oh, that. Miroku. Miroku it is alright," Sango looked up at him,

"No it is not!" she got a fright,

"How am I suppose to prove to you my intentions are good if I do that?"

Sango was speechless, she has never seen him like this before,

"Sango, I am so sorry. I," he took her hand, waiting for a slap that never came,

"I want to prove to you that my feelings for you are real and true," he brought her hands towards him, resting his forehead against them,

Miroku loved the feel of her skin. Kami! He wanted to have every inch of her for himself. But how does he prove it to her?

"Miroku," her voice broke through his thoughts, she smiled at him, "please prove it to me?"

"You want me to? Truly?" She nodded,

"Oh Sango, you really are my sweet, sweet Sango," he touched her cheek lightly.

**xXx**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Day Before the Dance

**CHAPTER 10**

**The Day before the Dance**

Shippou took all the bags from the car, he didn't want to be able to walk quickly. He wanted to be able to think. He had so much going on in his head that it felt like he was going to explode.

His science teacher( and his mom's ex) was such a jerk. He figured it was InuYasha who upset his mother so much.

His mother seemed to be getting along with his history teacher; the cold demon lord of Shikon high. He hasn't ever seen either one of them so happy around anyone else. He wished Kagome so much happiness, she has given up a lot, and he was aware of it all.

And then there was Rin, the beautiful, small black haired girl who has been haunting his thoughts since the first time he saw her; her big brown eyes always turned slightly away, her cheeks flush with light pink whenever she was close to him, this all entranced him. He never knew anyone could feel like this. He felt silly, but he knew resisting it was futile.

Kagome recognised the look on Shippou's face the moment it appeared. _**Oh poor Shippou. Sadly this has to happen to all of us,**_ she thought, taking her bag from him inside the apartment. She stood, watching him slouch to his room. She smiled, turning to a blushing Sango entering the apartment.

"Afternoon," Sango did not make eye contact, she simply tried to slip past Kagome,

"Is that a smile and a blush?" Kagome teased and Sango dropped everything, she ran to her room,

"Sango!" Kagome took off after her,

"No, go away," Sango tried hiding her face; she dove onto her bed,

"Oh no you don't," Kagome jumped onto the bed. She tried to turn her friend over to confirm her suspicions,

(gasp) "SANGO is BLUSHING," Kagome pinned her friend, giggling,

"Stop it! Go away!" Sango tried hiding her face,

"I bet I know who the cause of it is," Kagome chimed, clasping her hands together,

"No you don't, stop it,"

"M-I-R-O-K-U" She spelt out, giggling,

"Oh yeah?" a wicked smile spread on Sango's lips, she pushed Kagome onto her back, and pinned her in a similar manner,

"I know why you are acting like a silly school girl," Sango smiled and Kagome blushed red,

"Hey! Not fair!" Kagome started,

"You, ms. Kagome are in love with the _demon lord_ Sesshomaru," she snickered,

"I am not!" Kagome protested,

"Shippou told me all about your little pizza date," Sango smiled,

"Was not a date!"

"Yes it was"

"No it wasn't!"

"Oh my dark prince, let me serve you pizza toppings on my -" Sango was cut off as Kagome managed to escape her hold. Her face was bright red,

"Oh yeah? Where did he want his whipped cream?" Kagome smacked Sango's shoulder with a pillow. Sango gasped, turning bright pink and retaliated with a pillow smacked upside Kagome's head. They laughed, rubbing the tears from their eyes.

"You're mean," Kagome held her stomach,

"Yeah? You are too," she stuck out her tongue, and they laughed again.

"Mom? Auntie?" Shippou stood in the doorway, they looked up and smiled at him,

"What are we eating tonight? I am not very hungry," he was far off in his own world,

"It's ok sweetie, we'll just have sandwiches," Kagome got up, fixing her new favourite dress.

Sango stayed on the bed,

"I'm going to finish up some things for the presentation tomorrow," she tucked her hair behind her ears, Kagome nodded and left.

The week has gone by quickly for everyone, and the students were all excited for the dance. The girls had to ask the boys, which was quite the change for a lot of them. Kanna had asked Shippou. Her opinion was that he was looking for her attention, but he declined,

"I'm already going with someone else," Shippou proudly said, even though he was still waiting and hoping that Rin would ask him. _**I'll break the rules and ask her myself,**_ he thought bravely, hoping he would actually have the guts if it came down to it.

Shippou has seen Rin every day, since their parents had to work together for the dance. He was very grateful. InuYasha didn't make eye contact with his mother since the new week started, and it was almost finished again.

The end of day bell disrupted his thoughts and he sighed packing up. He didn't hear a word the Kagura said the whole lesson. _**That's ok!**_ He smiled _**I'll revise it with Rin.**_ He hurried out the door towards Kagome's classroom where Rin would be waiting.

All the student giggled and murmured when they left Kagome's classroom. A tall, feared figure standing by the doorway, waiting for them all to scurry out of the room. He noticed Rin happily chatting away with her favourite teacher. Kagome smiling brightly, nodding and responding when necessary. He shook his head, smiling internally, _**She is so loving towards my little ward. Just like a real mother**_, he felt his heart skip a beat at the thought. He felt blood rush to his need. _**Interesting**_.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome beamed when she noticed his presence in the doorway, Rin smiled just as brightly. She ran to him and dragged him inside by one hand. Kagome giggled.

"Yes Rin, please let go," Sesshomaru asked coolly,

"Where is young Shippou?" he coaxed his head at the small girl, she wore a pretty yellow dress and black sandals. She looked to the floor blushing.

"Sorry I'm late," Shippou burst through the door, Rin looked up and tried to smile through the blush,

"Wow, Rin, you look beautiful," he blushed and smiled,

"Thank you," she reply, barely audible,

"So, we are all working here then?" Sesshomaru received a nod from everyone.

**** Behind the school stage ****

"Miroku, stop it! We are suppose to be working," Sango slapped his hand playfully,

"I am working... Technically," he teased, pinching her ass again,

"Well, stop working it and hold the ladder before you make me fall off it," she smiled as he sighed, "Yes ma'am," he saluted and held the ladder. He was enjoying the view.

"I can feel you staring," she continued retrieving things from the shelf, not looking at him,

"I can't help it. This jean makes your ass look so sexy," he nuzzled his nose behind her knee, breathing hard so she could feel it beneath the jean, Sango cleared her throat,

"Miroku, stop it! You'll make me fall," she tried scolding him again, she started climbing off,

He picked her up, off the ladder (bridal style) and pressed her against his chest,

"I won't allow you to fall," he pressed his forehead against hers, causing a soft gasp,

"Miroku," Sango blushed, holding onto his neck with her arms,

"Sango. My sweet Sango," he brushed the tip of his nose against hers, activating a small moan, he could feel his need harden. He shifted uncomfortable.

"What's wrong," Sango opened her eyes slightly, he was surprised by the amount of lust he saw in her eyes,

"Nothing," he said huskily, "You just do things to me that no other person has ever done,"

Sango giggled softly. She tilted her chin enough for their lips to brush,

"Sango, do, not, tease, me," his voice grew more huskily, she heard the lust in his voice,

"I am not teasing," she said seductively, and he accepted the invitation.

Miroku softly pressed his lips against Sango's. Her fingers tangled into his hair, and she pulled him down harder. He pressed his lips harder against hers. He opened his mouth slowly, tasting her lips with his tongue, asking for access. She parted her lips for him, allowing him to explore her hot mouth.

They broke the kiss and panted heavily. Miroku's dark grey eyes seemed to have gone black with hunger. Sango pressed her forehead to his again, kissing the tip of his nose. His need twitched painfully in his pants.

"Stop, teasing, me," he warned in a rough voice,

"I'm sorry," she said innocently, planting soft kisses along his jaw-line,

Miroku started to lose feeling in his legs. He started walking, but Sango didn't notice. He put her down slowly, and leaned against a large, wooden counter. He looked at, breathing heavily. She stood, looking at him seductively; the strap of her top had fallen down,

"Oh," she said innocently, playing with the strap,

"Sango, I don't want to, but we have to stop," Miroku was trying hard to control himself.

He swallowed hard as Sango replaced the strap to its original place on her shoulder. She walked towards him, her hips swaying more than usual. _**She is doing this on purpose**_ his mind toyed with him. She leaned into him, kissing his neck softly, blowing lightly to send goose bumps down his spine,

"Sango, please," he begged as she leaned harder into him, "Sango, You don't understand,"

He took her hands and switched places with her; she was shocked at his fast movement. He pressed his need against her thigh,

"Please stop. I cannot allow myself to take you," Miroku looked deep into her eyes, he saw tears forming in her eyes. The lust faded from his eyes to show comfort and longing,

"So you were just teasing me? From the start," Sango felt her body go numb, she allowed herself to care and show how she felt about him, how she REALLY felt about him.

"Oh Sango, my sweet Sango," he kissed the tears from her eyes, she looked at him sadly,

"I don't wish to take you here. I wish to make every moment I spend with you special. I wish to make every second making love to you comfortable, romantic, memorable and extremely private," he chose his last word when they heard chatter in the hall.

"You are my special someone, Sango, and no second best will suffice for you!" he tipped her head towards his, smiling sweetly at his black haired beauty beneath him.

"I am sorry," she tried to move her head, but he held it in place,

"No need to be sorry, I had a rather difficult time controlling – myself," he brushed the back of his hand over her cheek,

"So, you do want me?" Sango whispered,

"Definitely," he spoke against her lips, kissing her passionately.

"I hope you two got some work done," Kouga's voice was just outside the door,

"We should move," Sango whispered against Miroku's lips,

"Do we have to?" he cupped each buttock in a hand, making her giggle softly,

"Let him see, I could care less," he kissed her lips again, a soft peck.

"Oh good Kami! Don't tell me," Kouga peeked around the corner, letting out a sigh of relief,

"I would scream it's about time, but seriously Miroku, get off her!" Kouga grabbed Miroku's shoulder, practically pulling his off Sango.

Sango blushed a bright red, looking everywhere except at Kouga.

"Really, I am happy that you finally decided to jump each other. The sexual tension between you two could kill a horse," Kouga punched Miroku's shoulder,

"What were you saying about work?" Miroku rubbed his shoulder, and then held out his hand to Sango. She took it and stepped to his side.

"The decorations, apparently they are supposed to be going up today already?" Kouga picked up a box from the floor,

"Yes, the help would be welcome. His cursed hands can't leave me alone," Sango smiled at Miroku,

"You're not complaining are you?" his hand left her side, cupping her ass again,

"Dude! Really! I am still here," Kouga turned around quickly, "Let's get this done please."

"Hey, need any extra hands?" Kagome walked into the hall,

"Oh yes I would," Miroku whispered to Sango, who blushed deep pink,

"Uhhh, y-yes please," Sango smacked Miroku and headed towards her friend,

"I am offering 8 extra?" Kagome pointed to Shippou, Rin and Sesshomaru,

"The more the merrier," Sango frowned at Sesshomaru,

"He owns jeans?" Sango whispered to Kagome.

**xXx**


	11. Chapter 11 - When the Clock Strikes 12

**CHAPTER 11**

**When the clock strikes 12**

"Oh Shippou, sit still," Kagome tried to tame his hair with a hair-iron,

"But it's hot and taking forever," he sulked,

"Then you shouldn't have asked your mom to help you do it," Sango sighed from in front of the mirror,

"Auntie, I keep telling you to wear the purple kimono," Shippou tried to distract himself,

"Yeah Sango, wear the purple one," Kagome glared at his hair, daring it to jump back into place.

"Screw this!" Kagome yelled and stormed to her room, she was back almost instantly,

"Here we go," she tied some of his lock with a blue ribbon,

"This will go with what I am wearing?" Shippou looked at himself in the mirror, Kagome nodded,

"No go get dressed, we can't be late," Kagome walked over to Sango, her own kimono was on the bed,

"Okay," he left, closing the door behind him,

"It's not that bad, look, mine is pink," Kagome started undressing.

"I suppose," Sango sighed, and started to undressed,

After a few giggles, the two women were dressed. Kagome helped Sango tie her hair back into a bun,

Kagome's hair was collected into a messy bun.

Shippou knocked softly at the door. He waited patiently for them to invite him in.

"Awww! You look so cute!" the friends chimed at the blushing young man.

Shippou was barefoot. His kimono consisted of purple pants, and a blue top knot with an orange triangle pattern.

"Not funny," he crossed his arms,

"You look handsome," Kagome and Sango started towards the door,

"We have to get going, we are chaperones,"

**** At the dance ****

Miroku, Kouga and InuYasha were huddled together in a corner as students started to arrive. Kagura was annoyed with her ticket-collecting position, _**it beats food duty**_ she comforted herself. She wore a purple kimono with white cloud patterns on it. The student all chirped excitedly as she took their tickets and handed them an armband.

"Need a hand?" Sango's voice appeared behind her,

"PLEASE!" Kagura practically begged, "Wow, you guys cleanup nicely," she smiled,

"Thank you, so do you," the three friends continued with the tickets.

The extra hands made it go much faster.

Shippou was waiting for the black sports car to pull into the parking area. Rin hasn't asked him yet, but he would ask her. _**No one would make fun of her tonight. This will be special for her!**_ Shippou was determined.

"Shippou, where is your date," Kanna approached in a white kimono,

"She's running a bit late," he looked away, hoping Rin would show up soon,

"I hope it isn't that freak Rin, she never comes to these fancy events," Kanna walked closer,

"Come, I'll be you date,"

"Oh! Here she is!" he started waving at the sports car. A small hand appeared through the open window,

"Oh Rin, stop being silly," Sesshomaru patted her head, "He would be a moron not to say yes,"

Rin's hair hung loose, she had it done into beautiful loose curls. She wore a red kimono with a soft black pattern,

"I am scared," Rin looked at the tall boy next to Kanna, "Maybe he already agreed to -"

"Rin, stop this right now!" Sesshomaru's honey eyes were on her,

"He did not agree! Now get out of this car and march your behind over there right now before I ask him for you!"

Rin gulped hard, but did as she was told. She got out of the car, awes could be heard throughout the parking lot. Shippou's jaw practically dropped to the floor. Kanna seemed dumbstruck.

"Pfft, if that is the scraps you want," Kanna walked away, her group following her up the stairs,

"You look amazing," Shippou blushed slightly,

"Ah, I, uhhh-" Rin's fingers came together, she didn't know what to do or say. Sesshomaru cleared his throat behind her, making her panic,

"You will be my date because if you're not I will burst into tears and run to the car and hide and then my dad would be mad at me and then he would ask you to be my date for me an-"

Shippou stopped her by pressing his index finger onto her lips.

"I would be honoured," he smiled, cupping her cheek in his hand, he pulled a beautiful bracelet from his pocket,

"It beautiful," she smiled up at him,

"Now you will remember your Cinderella night forever, except it can last as long as you want,"

He smiled shyly at the young woman in front of him, she held out her hand and he put it on her wrist.

"Let's go," he hooked Rin's arm into his own and lead her up the stairs.

Sesshomaru followed them.

"Hey Shippou, where is your mom?" Kouga waved him over,

"Oh, who is your lovely young friend?" Kouga smiled, making Rin hide behind Shippou,

"This is Rin," Shippou sidestepped, and Rin froze,

"Pleasure," Kouga nodded, turning back to Shippou,

"My mom is helping ms. Kagura and ms. Sango by the tickets table," he pointed towards them,

"Ah, thank you my boy," he returned to the group of men in the corner,

The hall was full and the lights dimmed, mr. Naraku stood on the stage. He cleared his throat into the microphone, and the hall fell quiet.

"Good evening students of Shikon High," he started, "Welcome to this year's spring dance, I would like to say a few words before we begin. Firstly..."

Kagome, Sango and Kagura slipped into the hall, closing the particular door behind them. There would only be one door open towards the back. This would make it easier to monitor the students.

The hall was decorated in warm blues, greens and yellows. Flowers decorated the walls and several places on the roof.

"It's beautiful Sango," Kagura hugged her friend, "You guys did an excellent job!"

"Well, it wasn't all me," Sango started,

"Well done to your team then!" Kagura's eyes darted everywhere,

Kagome scanned the crowd for a familiar face. He gaze stopped at a tall, white haired man, dressed in a white kimono, a purple and yellow sash wrapped around his middle.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome smiled, she knew he was too far from her to notice,

Sango's eyes were also searching for a familiar face, she felt sad when she could not find him. The sound of the main door opening in the back made her turn around. Kouga wore a brown kimono, InuYasha a bright red one and following him, was Miroku, dressed in a dark royal purple monk kimono.

"How ironic," she sighed to herself, trying to pay attention.

"Now. Have fun, behave and enjoy this magical evening," Naraku left the stage and the music started playing.

The event went on for almost two hours before Miroku found Sango and Kagome, chatting away in a corner. They seemed deep into their conversation, so he decided not to interrupt them.

"Oh my word! That is so sweet!" Kagome's smile faded slightly, "I think,"

"It all happened so fast," Sango admitted, tracing her finger over the areas that Miroku had touched during their encounter behind the stage.

"It feels so right," she sighed, smiling sheepishly,

"Then it is," Kagome placed a comforting hand on Sango's shoulder,

"I was thinking, I might ask him for a picnic tomorrow," Sango started, "maybe it's stupid,"

"NO! He would love it. You love the trail, and if you love it, he'll love it," Kagome smiled,

"I'll help you pack lunch and everything," Kagome continued happily.

"I don't mean to pry, but when will you be making a move?" Sango eyed her suspiciously.

"I don't think so. He is my ex's brother," Kagome looked at the floor, "besides, nothing like that ever happened between us, and -"

"Glad to see you came," a red vision stepped in front of her,

"We had to," Sango said bluntly,

"You look very nice, Kagome," InuYasha seem to study her with his eyes,

"Thank you," she said, "You know we were talking right?"

"Yeah, but food is about to be served and I was wondering if I could speak to you?"

"If you have too," she shrugged her shoulders,

The students were called to the cafeteria, and Kagome followed InuYasha outside. A pair of honey eyes following them towards the door. The air was warm against her cheeks. The air smelled of freshly bloomed flowers. She sat on the small stone wall, crossing her ankles. She looked up at InuYasha. The moonlight shone bright on his face, revealing all the changes of 8 years. His face was harder than before. In high school, he had a baby face, now his rectangular features where prominent. His eyes seemed to have gotten smaller as appose to his large golden boy eyes. His arms were crossed loosely, and he looked back at her.

Her hair was much longer, her face sharper, the face of a young woman. Her raven black air shone dark blue in the moonlight. Her shoulders and hips have set out more, creating the perfect hour glass figure. Her breast grew fuller. She was as beautiful as in high school. His denial of his feelings made him act like a brat towards her.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Kagome started,

"Yes, I did. I wanted to apologise," InuYasha sighed, opening his eyes and looking straight at her own,

"Apologise for what?" Kagome felt on edge, something didn't feel right,

"I have been acting like an idiot Kagome, especially towards you," Kagome's eyes widened as she saw longing in his golden orbs.

"I, I miss you. Kami, you have no idea how much!" InuYasha stepped towards her,

_**Even InuYasha re-threatened me. Yes, he claimed you as his own earlier,**_ Sesshomaru's voice rang through her ears.

"InuYasha, what are you saying?" she asked him, starting to shiver slightly,

"Kagome, I am still in love with you. I haven't stopped thinking about you since that day,"

Kagome felt rage boil through her veins,

"You are the one who left me," she reminded him bitterly, "and I haven't forgotten or forgiven you,"

"Kagome, please," he crouched in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"You have to believe me, Kagome," his eyes pleaded with hers; her gaze did not soften.

"I was in love with you! Not her. She tricked me into thinking it was you and -" she slapped his hands away,

"LIKE HELL YOU BELIEVED IT WAS ME!" Kagome's rage surfaced fully after 8 years,

"Her hair, her voice, even her EYES are different from ME!" She screamed, "She was constantly throwing herself at you, and you constantly caught her!" Tears was forming in her eyes,

"Kagome, I didn't mean to," he reached for her face to wipe away her tear, but she slapped his hand away,

"Get off me please, I would like to go inside now," she tried standing, but InuYasha pressed her legs down,

"I said get off," she shoved him off, making him fall on his ass,

She started walking away, leaving InuYasha on the group, _**This is not suppose to be happening**_, he thought.

"Kagome, please listen to me," he tried pleading again, trying to play the strings he use to play too well, but nothing worked.

Kagome turned a sharp corner to enter the hall again, but practically stormed into a tall white figure.

"I am so sorry," she said, not looking up, and tried to walk around,

"Kagome, what is the matter? What happened?" his soft voice caressing her very nerves.

"Sess-Sesshomaru?" she looked up into concerned eyes.

"What did he do to you?" he started looking at each arm in turn, softly tilting her head, inspecting every visible area of her body,

"No Sesshomaru, calm down, he didn't do anything," she tried to catch his large hands,

"You promise?" he stopped inspecting her, and looked at her face,

"I promise," she smiled as he touched her cheek with two long fingers.

"He better watch himself," Sesshomaru eyes narrowed at the thought, "I will tear him to shreds,"

"You are such a romantic," Kagome giggled softly,

"I try," he smirked, taking one of her hands and tugging it into his arm, "Please follow me,"

Kagome didn't protest, she just followed.

"Do you see what I see?" Kouga nudged Miroku softly,

"Ah yes, I do," Miroku winked at Sango, who smiled widely.

"Let's hope they can keep their hands off each other," Kouga shuddered at the memory.

"That I think they can do," Miroku traced a short line on Sango's shoulder, making her shiver.

"I want to show you something," Sesshomaru led her through the thick mass of students,

"Where? Outside?" Kagome tried to see over the masses, but was to short,

Outside, he held a finger over his mouth in a 'shhh' motion and crept around the corner. _**This is a side I never expected,**_ she mused, following him anyway.

As they got to the new turn, Sesshomaru just peeked around. Kagome had to suppress a laugh.

She followed his lead, what she saw made her blush slightly.

Shippou and Rin was holding hands and talking. Rin kept looking down, and Shippou in turn would tilt her head up again,

"I wonder where he learned that one," she gave Sesshomaru and accusing smile,

"Not my fault you try to hide from me," Sesshomaru spoke into her hair,

Shippou nervously kept shifting closer, and when Rin noticed she would shift away. The two's nervous tango kept on for a while,

"This is so sweet," Kagome sighed, retracting from the corner and out of view, Sesshomaru followed.

"He is such a brave young lad, being so bold at a school dance," Sesshomaru leaned against the wall, studying Kagome,

"Well, I wouldn't know, I have never been to one" she sighed, looking up at the man she had developed strong feelings for. _**How do I tell him though?**_ She thought to herself, _**Besides, I was raised that the guy makes the move**_.

Sesshomaru frowned down at the woman he cared for, even though he never wanted to admit it before this night.

She was intriguing to him, she fascinated him, she lured him with her smile and deep chocolate eyes.

"That battle seems intense," he finally said, making her look up at him, confusion in her eyes,

"Should I can save you from yourself?" he smiled softly at her,

"Yes please," she blushed deeply, but lifted her face to him.

He took her arm in his again, and they left for the hall.

Sango and Kagome met up again, Kagura decided to drag them to the bathroom. The three teachers spoke and laugh on their way.

"So you and Miroku decided to hook up, huh?" Kagura fixed her makeup, her red eyes looking at Sango via the mirror,

"Yeah, I guess," Sango smiled, Kagome nudged her softly, obviously knowing this before everyone.

"Kagome, tell me something," Kagura's eyes shifted to her,

"What the matter?" Kagome didn't like the way Kagura was looking at her,

"What is up with you and that hunky Sesshomaru?" Kagome blushed at the question,

The click of Kagura's lipstick tube made Kagome jump slightly,

"Oh don't worry Kagome, I am not going to bite you," Kagura shook her head,

"You are just so lucky that a man like him would take interest in you, that's all," jealousy was thick in her voice, but Kagura meant what she said. She was happy for Kagome. She was happy that her new friend's life was turning towards the better.

As they left the bathroom, they heard a loud shriek coming from the hall. All the girls started freaking out together when the slow music started playing.

Teachers chased couples onto the dance floor to slow dance. Some boys tried hard to escape, but teenage girls can be vicious. Shippou was one of the few people leading a young girl onto the floor. Many of the boys looked utterly distressed, which made the three friends laugh.

"May I have this dance on our old song," InuYasha held his hand out to Kagome,

"You are the one who taught me that saying no is not acceptable," Kagome sighed, and accepted his hand. He led her onto the floor,

"I am really trying to make it up to you Kagome," he placed his hand on her waist,

"Why can't you see or accept it?" Kagome refused to answer; she held her head high, looking past his face as they danced in silence.

"Kagome, please, I still love you," InuYasha took her off guard when he took her in a dip.

"InuYasha, please," her voice pleaded with him, she could feel hot honey on them,

"It's really good to be close to you, I missed this," InuYasha pulled her body into his, hard.

"You better stop this," Kagome warned, feeling his presence approach across the dance floor,

"The song is over, as it is a new one, the young miss may take a new partner," his voice was thick with warning,

"Butt out! She is MINE! I thought I told you to mind your own business," InuYasha spat,

"I do not belong to you! You lost this right the day you slept Kikyo!" Kagome slapped his hands away from her. She took Sesshomaru's outstretched hands, and he pulled her into his body,

"Shall we, my lady?" Sesshomaru's eyes softened on her face, a smile spread across his lips when she return a strong grip on him.

"Yes, my lord," she teased, sending InuYasha into a fit of rage. Kouga appeared behind him, resting a warning hand on his tensed shoulder.

"That arrogant bastard!" he spat through his teeth; he followed Kouga off the dance floor.

InuYasha found Naraku, bidding him farewell and leaving.

Kouga asked Kagura to be his dance partner, as it seemed that everyone was waltzing around. Miroku swept Sango into her midnight dreams, holding her close to his body. Neither Sesshomaru, nor Miroku allowed any other person to dance with their beauties.

"This is cheating," she reminded Sesshomaru after he refused the fourth person,

"You are mine tonight, my lady," Sesshomaru spoke softly to her, she felt like she could melt.

"Only tonight?" she allowed her eyes to show her fear of losing this moment forever,

"As long as you want me close to you," he smiled into her hair.

They danced into the early hours, until the event was over. Every student and teacher was sad that the night ended. Miroku took Sango's hand as he walked her towards her car.

"Miroku," Sango didn't know how to ask,

"Yes my sweet," he pulled her closer to him,

"Would you like to come with me somewhere tomorrow, please?"

"Of course! I would love to spend time with you, my Sango" Miroku kissed the top of her head,

"What time do I need to fetch you? Do I need to bring anything?" Miroku twirled her around when they reached her car, Kagome and Shippou wasn't there yet,

"Let's say 10ish? And no, I will see to all our eats and drinks," she smiled up at him,

"Till tomorrow, my sweet Sango," he brought his lips down to hers, and she accepted gladly.

**xXx**


	12. Chapter 12 - A Day of Love (K and S)

**Greetings followers :P**

**Sorry this took so long.**

**III apologise for the horrid spelling. II will update with the edited version a bit later on...**

**I want to put you out of your waiting misery.**

**I hope you all like my story so far... Hege**

**I do not own InuYasha (anime or manga)!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this... Please R&R...**

**CHAPTER 12**

**The Day of Love**

**(Kagome and Sesshomaru)**

"Mom, auntie, I'm off!" Shippou yelled from the living room,

"Did you pack everything you need?" Kagome walked into the living room,

"Yes, I did," Shippou pointed at his large tog bag, "The whole school is gonna be there, so I'll borrow if I need anything,"

Kagome sighed, "Alright, when will you be home?"

"About 10ish tonight," Shippou pleaded with his eyes,

_**Luckily I knew these kids like soccer, **_she smiled to herself,

"Alright, just be quite when you come in. You know how the landlady gets," Kagome pecked him on the forehead,

Shippou opened the front door, revealing two of his friends arriving to take him to the dome.

"Have fun," Kagome yelled after them, the three just waved and continued down the steps.

"How do I look?" Sango came dancing into the kitchen, Kagome was finishing up their basket.

"Wow, Sango, you look stunning!" Kagome tilted her head to the side, smiling wide,

"Well, he likes purple, so," Sango blushed at her beautiful spring dress; it was lilac and decorated with white flowers,

"He will love it just as much as he loves you," Kagome leaned against the countertop,

_**Sango looks so happy, I haven't seen her like this in a while...**_

"I'm so jealous," Kagome admitted, Sango frowned, "Miroku is very straight forward with his feelings for you, I just wish, oh I don't know,"

"You wish Sesshomaru could more open about his feeling?" Sango completed her thoughts,

"I guess, I don't know. He is sweet and nice but never really does... you know... THAT,"

Sango blushed deeply. _**Just don't know how much more of THAT I can take before I explode, **_she sighed to herself.

A knock on the door startled them both,

"Coming!" Kagome called to the door, "I'll get that," she ran to the door, Sango ducked back into her room,

"Oh, good morning Miroku, how are you?" Kagome smiled up at the dark haired man,

"Morning, these are for you," Miroku gave her a small, yet beautiful bouquet of pink and white roses,

"Why thank you... If mine is this lovely, then I can't wait to see Sango's" she winked at him, stepping aside, and allowing him to enter.

Kagome's mouth dropped to the floor when she saw Sango's bouquet. She put her flowers in a vase and Miroku took a seat. He was dressed in a tightly fitted jean, revealing his well-formed legs. His light purple shirt was undone at the top, revealing his collarbone.

"Well, if your gift doesn't get her attention, your attire might," Kagome teased,

Miroku blushed ferociously when he realised that she knew why he had picked his outfit as such,

"Well, we are technically together, and she seemed to have taken a liking to this attire,"

"Who wouldn't?" Sango stood in the passage, Miroku rose slowly,

He had never before seen such a beauty, yes, he knew Sango was beautiful, but wow, right now, she took his breath away,

"Sango, you look amazing," he covered the room in a few long strides, taking her hands in his,

"Thank you, you look very nice as well," Sango blushed,

He pressed their bodies together in a tight hug,

"I am the luckiest man alive," he kissed her lips softly, "Ready to leave?"

Sango nodded, Miroku took the basket from Kagome, who just smiled at them like an idiot. The couple left, leaving Kagome home alone.

When Sango and Miroku reached his car, he opened the door for her and closed it. While walking around the car, Sango saw him type something on his cell phone.

"And that?" Sango asked, frowning slightly,

"Oh nothing to worry about," he kissed her forehead, started the car, and they left.

Kagome was feeling miserable. _**Miroku was so sweet**_, she thought to herself. He buried her face deeper into the pillow, _**Life is just unfair!**_

Kagome decided to catch up on her reading. She picked a book of the shelf that has been nagging at her for quite some time. She slipped into a pair of thorn old jeans, and an over sized t-shirt; revealing one shoulder.

"Well, it's not like anyone is going to see me today," she told herself in the mirror,

She retreated to the kitchen, made herself hot chocolate and sat down on the sofa. She started reading.

Two hours passed and there was a knock at the door. First, she thought she was imagining things and continued reading. The second knock was louder, pulling her away from the fantasy land she was reading about.

"Coming," she yelled annoyed, _**Better not be InuYasha, I swear I am going to smack him so hard that-**_

"Oh, hello," she frowned, opening the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I shall take my leave if you prefer?" Sesshomaru coaxed his head to the side,

"Oh no, no no no, please don't," she grabbed his hand, he smiled down at her reaction,

"If you insist," he allowed her to tug him into the apartment,

"Would you like something to drink?" She offered as she led him to the living room,

"For now I am fine, thank you," he smiled, taking a seat.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She stood by the breakfast nook for a few minutes before realising he was studying her. She followed his gaze, blushing hotly,

"I'll quickly go change?" she started for the hall,

"No. That will not be necessary," he held up one hand in the air,

"But I look and feel silly," Kagome looked down at the floor,

"Please Kagome, you can never look silly. Besides, I'd like to get to know all sides of you,"

She lifted her eyes towards his, and only saw sincerity in his honey eyes.

"But Sesshomaru," she felt her head drop again,

"But nothing. Please sit down," he placed his hand on the cushion beside himself.

Kagome nodded and took a different seat. Sesshomaru sighed.

"What brings you here?" Kagome started, playing with her fingers,

"Well, Rin is at the dome with all the other teenagers. She never goes, so this is the first time I am home alone," he stated as a matter of factly,

"Shippou is there?" Kagome offered,

"Hmm, that might explain it," he shook his head, "In that case, where is Sango?"

"With Miroku?" Kagome felt confused again, _**What is happening?**_

"I see," Sesshomaru made eye contact with her, "well then it seems I have you all to myself today,"

Kagome felt goose bumps spreading across her skin; a tingle stirred within her very core. She did not know what she was seeing in his eyes, but she felt that she found it alluring.

"What do you feel like doing today?" Sesshomaru kept a steady gaze on her. Knowing they were all alone made his need twitch. The more time they spend together, the more he wanted her. The more her chocolate eyes drew him in. The top revealing her bare neck and shoulder was not helping his already lack of control.

"Well, I was busy reading before you arrived?" she confessed,

"What books do you like?" Sesshomaru started, "I enjoy any good story line, be it fiction or not,"

"It was a fantasy story," she smiled, "a romance" she blushed,

She studied him, as he did her. He smirked when he felt her eyes exploring his body. He could feel her eyes wander down his neck, his lean chest, his stomach, sort of skipping his need, then down his long legs. He wore the same type of attire as Miroku was, except, he still had his signature white shirt,

_**I wonder...**_

"I think I'll take that tea now," Sesshomaru grinned, getting up at the same time as herself,

"I'll make it," Kagome tried to stop him,

"We can make it together," he offered, she blushed again, not wanting to argue.

They entered the small kitchen, Sesshomaru leaning in the doorway, Kagome felt his hot stare on her back. She took out the cups, and started preparing everything, she turned around to ask, but he held up two fingers. She nodded. _**We work so well together, we always know what the other means and thinks. Oh Kami, I hope he doesn't know what I am thinking**_ she rambled on in her mind.

She waited for the kettle to finish, pressing her hands into the countertop, keeping her back to Sesshomaru. She watched as steam start to form at the nozzle.

She didn't hear Sesshomaru move, she only noticed when she felt him standing behind her. She stood up straight, testing the distance. She was shocked to feel his hard chest against her back.

She gasped audibly when she felt each hand take hold of her hips, and his hot breath on her head when he lowered his nose into her hair. She could feel him breathing.

"Sesshomaru, wh-what are you-" she was interrupted by a soft 'shhh' against her hair,

His hand let go of her hips, and took a hold of her hands. He crossed her arms over her stomach, still holding on, entwining them together.

"Relax, my Kagome," he spoke into her hair, and she obeyed, leaning her head back into his chest.

Everything felt so right when she was in his arms. She felt her fears and stress melt away. She felt happy. Sesshomaru started planting soft kisses on the crown of her head, which made her shiver. Her knees felt numb, but his hold around her waist is all that kept her standing,

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Sesshomaru spoke in a husky voice against her hair,

"What about?" Kagome could feel her body tense again,

"About this," he placed his chin on her head, removing his hot breath and making her feel cold,

"What do you mean?" Kagome felt a pain strike her heart, _**Oh no, oh no, OH NO!**_ She thought, she felt like crying.

"I cannot help myself. I am sorry. I do not want you to think I am taking advantage of you,"

"You are not taking advantage of me! I am a grown woman and I can make my own decision!" she practically screamed.

"Why did I even allow myself to fall for him? I knew this would happen. I always get thrown away, why do I always allow myself to care and then get hurt," she sobbed,

"Kagome, you truly care for this Sesshomaru?" he untangled their arms, turning her around slowly,

"Wait? I said that out loud?" she look embarrassed when Sesshomaru nodded,

"Oh great," she felt her head drop forward, but was shocked when he lifted her face to his,

He leaned in and took her lips hard. She felt her eyes shoot open and saw the worried lines on his forehead. His eyes were closed. Her eyes fluttered when he pulled away. His breathing was getting uneven.

"Kagome, I care for you. I would never throw away such a lovely being as you," he wiped away her tears,

"You are the most beautiful person I know," His voice returned to the deep husk.

"InuYasha thinks I am a rebound, because he had me, now you want me," she sniffed,

"Who on earth-"

"Kouga told Sango, and she told me," she sniffed again,

"No Kagome," he wiped the tears away again, "I want to be with you because we are perfect together," he smiled, and brought his mouth down again, surprised at her eager response,

Kagome responded to his kiss willingly. _**He cares,**_ she sighed internally. Sesshomaru's hands cupped her face as he deepened the kiss. He had wanted to taste her for so long. He wanted to feel her lips against his. To taste her breath in his mouth. And now, he could die happy.

"Perfect," he whispered against her lips when the kiss broke, his soft narrow eyes stared into hers.

"I still don't-"

"Oh stop talking and kiss me," she felt his smirk against her lips,

"Okay," she breathed softly,

Sesshomaru noticed her hands hanging limply by her sides, he chuckled.

"You can touch whatever you want to," he spoke against her lips, "just remember, we are going at your pace Kagome,"

"Uh-huh," she placed her hands on his hips,

Sesshomaru leaned into the frame again, pulling her into his body. She gasped when he cupped her ass with both hands; lifting her to her tippy-toes. He smiled down at her, the dark lust filling his eyes again. She gasped when she felt his need move beneath his pants. Sesshomaru chuckled again, tilting her head towards him once again.

He enveloped her lips hard, harder than before, displaying the lust he felt for her. He traced his tongue over her lips and she opened up for him. He tasted the inside of her mouth, feeling his need stiffen even more. The tight jeans made this very painful,

"Ka-go-me," he breathed huskily into her mouth,

"Sess-" they continued their now tender kiss.

Kagome felt her hands move up Sesshomaru's shirt, past his chest, softly tracing his collarbone, up his neck. Her fingers tangled into his hair.

With a loud growl, Sesshomaru picked her up, folding her legs around his middle. He pressed her body hard into his, making soft moans escape Kagome's lips. His need grew painful.

He tried hard to navigate his way to the hall, trying to keep his eyes open, in order not to harm Kagome.

He finally found his way back to the living room, laying Kagome down on the sofa. For a minute he stood above her; taking in the sight of her. Her lips were red from the hard kisses, her eyes almost black with lust and desire. Her knees came up slightly and her hair fanned across her armrest.

The tall demon was towering over her small frame. His honey eyes where dark with desire and she could see the budge in his pants. When he stood to long, she made a soft whimpering sound, stretching her arms towards him, begging him to be close. He grinned wickedly, and kneeled next to her,

"Don't tease me, please, don't," her desire for his was clear in her voice,

"Well all right," he grinned before sitting on the opposite end of the sofa,

Kagome shot up, sitting on his lap; he wrapped her legs around his waist.

Kagome's core pressed against Sesshomaru's need, making her gasp again. She grinned back at him. This time, she pressed her mouth hard against his, making a soft growl escape his throat. She started slowly moving her hips in a circular motion, grinding her core against him.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss, breathing deeply. His head tilted back, exposing his long, muscular neck.

Soft moans escaped his lips as Kagome started planting kisses down his jaw-line and his neck. She felt his fingers digging into her tights. He lifted his head, making eyes contact with her. She smiled at his satisfied grin, and bravely started undoing his shirt. Her fingers shook nervously.

His eyes studied her mouth, noticing her licking her lips a few times. He snickered, and she spread the shirt away from his body. She allowed her fingers to trace the lines of his muscles; exploring every rise and fall of his torso. His breath stayed uneven as her fingers explored him.

Patiently, he waited for her to look up at him again. Her eyes allowed him to explore her body. Gently he tipped her onto the sofa, moving her body up, so he could hover above her. His eyes ravishing her, he lifted her shirt. He softly touched her stomach, tracing the soft rise and fall of curves. She tugged at her shirt, trying to allow him more access. He sighed, and removed her shirt, kissing her softly when it was removed. Her strapless blue bra was elegant, cupping her full breasts tenderly. They slightly pressed her mounds together. Sesshomaru's hungry eyes fixated on their perfection. Kagome moved her hands to cover herself,

"Do, not, hide, from, me," his husky voice pleaded,

She moved her arms; he looked her in the eyes, and took her in another hard kiss, their tongues tango long and hard.

The kiss broke and both where breathing unevenly. Sesshomaru kissed her more softly, while exploring her body with his fingertips. Kagome moaned and whimpered under his touch. Every time his touch reached her breasts, he would move away. Frustrated, Kagome broke their connection,

"Will you stop that? If you want to touch them you are more than welcome to!" she lifted his hand, and placed it on one of her breasts.

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened even more, he pressed one of his legs against her core, making her gasp. His throbbing need drove him over the edge. He pulled her body hard into his, kissing, nipping and softly biting her neck and shoulders. She gasped when she felt her bra releasing her tender, hard peaked mounds, making them fall slightly. Both his hand, cupping them hard, rubbing her sensitive nipples with his thumbs; Kagome bit her bottom lip to stop her from moaning to load. Sesshomaru parted her lips with his tongue,

"Don't hide your pleasure from me," he spoke against her lips,

Her lips parted, allowing her to moan audibly. This made his need hurt so much more.

"Dammit Kagome!" he sat up on his knees, she looked up at him innocently,

"Stop that!" his husk voice growled,

"I am not doing anything," she said innocently, her fingers playing with her pants zipper,

He got up from the sofa to undo his pants, when she sat up.

"Let me?" she held her hands out, and he accepted,

She undid he pants, pulling them down with one swift movement; she was shocked at his size,

"My turn," he smirked, undoing her pants and pulled her panties off along with them.

He settled back on top of her, her hands tracing his new nudity. Feeling everything as if for the first time. She scooted down slightly, and took hold of his need. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and moaned. She touched the tip, moving her fingers up and down the shaft, making Sesshomaru cringe under her touch.

She smiled at this new power she had, making the most wanted man in the world squirm under her touch. His eyes opened and he pressed both his body and lips into hers hard. This newfound lust and desire driving him mad. She gladly replied with just as much hunger. She started rubbing against his need again, and he growled.

He spread her legs with his own and positioned himself at her very-ready entrance.

"I am sorry if I hurt you," his eyes showing his apology,

"It's okay," she smiled at him, and braced herself,

Sesshomaru slowly pressed his shaft into her waiting core. Her nails bit into his skin painfully, but he didn't care. He was not going to hurt her. She was special, and would be treated as such. She lightly tapped his shoulder, as he was in the whole way.

"Are you all right, my Kagome," he spoke softly, and she opened her eyes,

"Yes,"

They waited for a minute, and Kagome started moving her hips. A hiss escaped Sesshomaru's lips. She smiled. She moved her hips faster, and he took the invitation. He started slowly at first, retracting and re-entering her core. However, as her moans became needier, he trusted harder. Her moans become closer together, and he could feel his own end approaching.

"Sess-Sessy," she tried to speak, but was lost in her building ecstasy,

"Together my love," and as he spoke the last word, they exploded together.

Kagome clinged to his body and he to hers. Their release was painful bliss. He hugged her closer to his chest. Kissing her head as if she was going to disappear. A few moments of pure joy passed before he spoke,

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru trailed his fingers through her hair,

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" her voice sounded sad.

"Will you stay with me?" Sesshomaru felt her cling tighten,

"Yes please," and they both giggled.

They stayed in each other's embrace, talking, kissing and giggling until late in the afternoon.

**xXx**


	13. Chapter 13: A Day of Love (S and M)

**CHAPTER 13**

**The Day of Love**

**(Sango and Miroku)**

"Mom, auntie, I'm off!" Shippou yelled from the living room,

"Did you pack everything you need?" Kagome walked into the living room,

"Yes, I did," Shippou pointed at his large tog bag, "The whole school is gonna be there, so I'll borrow if I need anything,"

Kagome sighed, "Alright, when will you be home?"

"About 10ish tonight," Shippou pleaded with his eyes,

_**Luckily, I knew these kids like soccer, **_she smiled to herself,

"Alright, just be quite when you come in. You know how the landlady gets," Kagome pecked him on the forehead,

Shippou opened the front door, revealing two of his friends arriving to take him to the dome.

"Have fun," Kagome yelled after them, the three just waved and continued down the steps.

"How do I look?" Sango came dancing into the kitchen, Kagome was finishing up their basket.

"Wow, Sango, you look stunning!" Kagome tilted her head to the side, smiling wide,

"Well, he likes purple, so," Sango blushed at her beautiful spring dress; it was lilac and decorated with white flowers,

"He will love it just as much as he loves you," Kagome leaned against the countertop,

_**Sango looks so happy, I have not seen her like this in a while...**_

"I'm so jealous," Kagome admitted, Sango frowned, "Miroku is very straight forward with his feelings for you, I just wish, oh I don't know,"

"You wish Sesshomaru could more open about his feeling?" Sango completed her thoughts,

"I guess, I don't know. He is sweet and nice but never really does... you know... THAT,"

Sango blushed deeply. _**Just do not know how much more of THAT I can take before I explode, **_Sango sighed to herself.

A knock on the door startled them both,

"Coming!" Kagome called to the door, "I'll get that," she ran to the door, Sango ducked back into her room,

"Oh, good morning Miroku, how are you?" Kagome smiled up at the dark haired man,

"Morning, these are for you," Miroku gave her a small, yet beautiful bouquet of pink and white roses,

"Why thank you... If mine is this lovely, then I can't wait to see Sango's" she winked at him, stepping aside, and allowing him to enter.

Kagome's mouth dropped to the floor when she saw Sango's bouquet. She put her flowers in a vase and Miroku took a seat. He was dressed in a tightly fitted jean, revealing his well-formed legs. His light purple shirt was undone at the top, revealing his collarbone.

"Well, if your gift doesn't get her attention, your attire might," Kagome teased,

Miroku blushed ferociously when he realised that she knew why he had picked his outfit as such,

"Well, we are technically together, and she seemed to have taken a liking to this attire,"

"Who wouldn't?" Sango stood in the passage, Miroku rose slowly,

He had never before seen such a beauty, yes, he knew Sango was beautiful, but wow, right now, she took his breath away,

"Sango, you look amazing," he covered the room in a few long strides, taking her hands in his,

"Thank you, you look very nice as well," Sango blushed,

He pressed their bodies together in a tight hug,

"I am the luckiest man alive," he kissed her lips softly, "Ready to leave?"

Sango nodded, Miroku took the basket from Kagome, who just smiled at them like an idiot. The couple left, leaving Kagome home alone.

When Sango and Miroku reached his car, he opened the door for her and closed it. While walking around the car, Sango saw him type something on his cell phone.

"And that?" Sango asked, frowning slightly,

"Oh nothing to worry about," he kissed her forehead, started the car, and they left.

Sango and Miroku chatted and laughed the whole way to their destination. The two hour drive felt like a few minutes to the couple. They discussed so many things and noticed that they knew each other much better than they thought.

Even though Miroku would not admit it in public, but Sango knew his favourite colour was a dark, royal purple. Miroku told Sango he knew her favourite colour was pink, due to her eye makeup always being, or having a tint of pink.

They also discovered new things about each other. Miroku was happy to know that Sango wasn't an only child like he was. He was even more delighted that it was a younger brother. Someone he could form a brotherly bond with. He admitted shyly, that he always wanted a younger brother.

"I will be delighted to introduce you two," she smiled brightly.

Sango knew Kohaku always wanted more siblings – brothers. That is why Shippou, Souta and he got along so well.

"So where is he?" Miroku kept his eyes on the road, and one hand on hers. He occasionally glanced at her.

"He is studying with Kagome's younger brother, Souta," she looked out the window. She was not looking forward to this topic.

"Ah, I see," Miroku squeezed her hand before letting go to change gears,

"I understand that their mother passed?"

Sango just nodded. _**This is not my place**_ she thought in a slight panic.

"Sango, we won't discuss Kagome's life. Do not worry," he took her hand, brought it to his mouth and kissed it softly,

"Besides, this is our day. My day to show you how much you mean to me," he grinned and Sango blushed deeply,

"Should I be scared?" she gulped.

A few moments later, they turned onto a familiar road. It lead to a small clearing, which had various trails hikers could follow. Sango smiled brightly, this was her happy place. She didn't notice it, but Miroku was studying her face and posture. She was relaxing greatly, which made him happy. He loved Sango, and he would prove it to her ... today ...

Miroku got out of the car first, walking around it and opened the door for Sango. He helped her out of the car. The top of her dress clung to her form tightly. Miroku could feel a twitch in his tight jeans. When she was completely out, he pulled her into another tight hug, pressing her body hard against his own. Sango gasped and blushed, Miroku studied her eyes for any objection. There was non.

"You are really beautiful, Sango," Miroku spoke softly,

"T-thank you," Sango blushed deeper, "the dress is new-"

"Not just today, my sweet Sango, but any and everyday," he dropped his head to hers, kissing her passionately. Sango eagerly replied.

When they broke the kiss, Miroku kissed her forehead, making her giggle.

"We best get going," he spoke against her skin, making her shiver slightly,

"Yes," she breathed, and they got the basket and blanket from the car.

Miroku decided to carry both, allowing Sango to walk ahead slightly. She was chatting excitedly, sharing her knowledge of the area with him. He smiled, listening intensely. The trail was not difficult. It was pleasant. Allowing the person to take their time, clearing their head and not work hard. Miroku could see why she enjoyed this trail so much. It was beautiful. Her dress matched the small, purple blossoms forming on the trees. Then they reached their final destination...

Sango stopped dead in her tracks. Her mouth agape, her hands shot up to her face. Miroku giggled slyly behind her.

"I take it you like it?" Miroku whispered in her ear, standing behind her.

"Miroku! You did this?" she turned her head to look at him, he was smiling softly at her,

Tears filled her eyes as she looked back. The natural clearing by the stream was cleaned of all dead plant matter from the passing winter. Even though it was only the start of spring, it looked like summer. The plants where in full bloom and thriving. It was green and it was healthy. Under a tree, closest to the water, there was a small area set up for them. There was a small wooden table and two wooden chairs. There was a pile of wood for a small fire. Flowers decorated the tree as well as the ground.

"This, this is amazing!" Sango breathed finally, "So when you, I mean, your phone, and-"

"Yes, I was checking if everything was ready for our arrival," Sango hugged him tightly,

"Thank you! This is so beautiful," she felt tears running down her face,

"No need my sweet Sango, I simply asked them to clear it up a bit,"

"A bit?" she sniffed, "You made them go out of their way!"

"Only the best for you, Sango," he lifted her chin and kissed her deeply.

They set up the table with all the things in their little basket. There was juices, fruits, deserts, cold meats, cheeses.

"Kagome really out done herself this time," Sango sighed,

"She cares, Sango," Miroku hugged her from behind, Sango rested her head against his shoulder. Sango sighed and smiled. _**THIS is so perfect**_ she mused.

Miroku took her hand and helped her sit on the little wooden chair. They started snacking on some of the meats and cheeses; giggling and talking away.

They each took a fruit and Miroku motioned towards the stream. He took her hand, and led her down.

"This place is beautiful Sango," he said as she sat down by the bed,

"I know right?" she chimed, looking at the crystal clear water, "I come here to think or sometimes just to be here,"

"It is beautiful, but-" Sango looked up at him worried, he kept his gaze overhead,

"It is nothing compared to you," he smiled down at her, making her blush again.

He sat down, taking one of her small hands in his own. He started to play with her fingers. Sango studied his movements. She wondered what he had up his sleeve. She wondered what he was planning for the day.

She watched as he turned her hand around, making her palm visible. He traced the lines softly with his fingers. The soft contact between them made her shiver with delight. Goosebumps ran up her arm and to her neck. He was so gentle.

"Hmmm," Miroku broke the silence, a frown appearing on his forehead.

"What's the matter?" Sango straightened up her posture,

"Very interesting," he looked at her palm, then at her worried eyes,

"You know Sango, according to your palm," he shifted his weight onto one side. Making him face her, she gulped. _**He reads palms?**_ She felt anxious.

"You will marry a very handsome man, with dark hair and eyes. He loves you very much, and I think this line," he traced a small line on her hand, "means that you love him just as much," he grinned and she blushed softly,

"What else?" she asked shyly, she knew he could read pal-

"Oh goodness!" he looked surprised, but an evil grin spread on his lips,

"What?" she peeked through her fringe,

"This line here," he started tracing a very long, imaginary line, from the tip of her middle finger to her wrist, he could see the goose bumps on her skin,

"Means there will be lots of children in your future," he pressed his lips against her palm, making her gasp.

"Oh really?" she shifted her own weight, lying down on one side, not taking her hand from his grip,

"And when will I be meeting this dream man with dark hair and eyes," she could feel her need for his grow in the pit of her stomach,

"Your palm said your already did," his mouth moved in soft kissed to her wrist,

"Oh really?" she watched him with intent,

"Hmmm," he breathed against her skin,

"And all my children?" she giggled, "When will they be arriving,"

"As soon as you wish," he started planting small kisses up her arm.

Miroku scooted closer as he reached her upper arm, and finally her neck. Sango automatically moved closer to his body, pressing slightly against his. He kissed the bare skin behind her ear and she moaned softly in his ear. This made his need harden almost completely. Her eyes grew wide when she felt it press against her stomach.

"Miroku!" she gasped playfully,

"You do this to me, my beautiful Sango," he kissed her cheek, then her forehead.

He looked into her brown eyes. Smiled and kissed her hard. Their need for each other made them kiss each other harder and longer. They broke their kiss, both panting slightly. Miroku's free hand rested on the curve of her hip. It moved up her side slowly, he did not once break eye contact with her. She could see lust and need in his dark eyes, and she was pretty sure he saw the same in her eyes.

His hand moved swiftly up her arm and to her shoulder, then descended to her chest. He lingered above her mounds. He could feel her heart beat against his palm. Sango momentarily forgot how to breath. _**His touch feels so right against my skin**_ she thought, nodding to allow him access.

His fingers softly moved over the cloth of her dress, making her gasp with pleasure.

"Hmmm," he grinned sheepishly,

He tilted her chin up slightly, exposing her slender neck to his view. He pressed his mouth against her throat and kissed softly. He felt the goose bumps spread under his touch. Soft moans escaped her lips.

He chuckled to himself, allowing himself to descend to her chest. He planted soft kissed from her neck and across her chest, making her buck her hips painfully against his need. He wanted her. he wanted to take her right then and there. However, he knew he could not. He did not want to expose her to the world. He wanted to be selfish and keep her to himself. His free hand moved to one of her breasts. He massaged it softly through the fabric of her dress. Her moans where getting louder. He lifted his mouth to hers and enveloped her lips with his. She was moaning into his mouth as he continued massaging away, shifting between the two.

He felt her weight drop slightly, and he broke the contact. Sango's eyes were filled with a need he has never seen before. She lowered herself to the ground, lying on her back, inviting him with her eyes. He also laid down beside her, on one side. He propped himself up on one elbow, taking in her form. Her legs slightly bend, her dress pulled up slightly (on purpose) to reveal her shapely legs.

"Sango," he whispered her name, toying with a lost lock of hair.

"Please Miroku," she begged with her eyes,

"We can't-"

"Stop rejecting me!" she pleaded,

He suddenly kissed her hard, pulling her body against his. Their fingers entwined in each other's hair. Sango wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him on top of hers. Miroku let out a soft growl against her lips, and the kiss broke.

"I don't want to take you in public," he said difficultly, breathing hard,

"You are more special than that. I want you to be mine and mine alone. No eyes will ever see you in such a way again," his eyes seemed to have turned black with lust.

"Miroku," Sango let her fingers trace his cheek, he leaned into her touch,

"I WANT you Sango! Oh Kami, you have no idea how badly," he pressed his need against her to prove his words. Her eyes widened.

"I want to explode with need for you. But I don't want you to regret anything,"

"Who said I would?" she whispered, "There is no one here today,"

"Sango, this is a public-"

"I also own a phone," a sinister grin spread on her lips,

"You made them close this place for a day?" Miroku was dumbfounded,

"Why Sango," a devilish grin spread on his own lips,

"I never knew you wanted me like THAT," he kissed her lips softly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down hard.

"You have no idea," she kissed him hard, he didn't notice her leg movement, until she rolled them over. He was on his back and she on top of him. she giggled at his surprise.

"Sango," he was really surprised,

"You, Miroku will pay for all your teasing," she warned dangerously,

Miroku lay back, placing his hand behind his head. He was intrigued with her and this new development. Sango leaned down, nipping softly at his ears. His hands pulled out from under his head; one resting on the curve of her back and the other, into her hair. She grinned her hips against his growing need as she kissed his neck. A soft growl escaped his lips and his hand pressed her down onto him even more.

She smiled; _**Pay back is a bitch**_ she giggled to herself.

When she got to undoing his shirt, she wasn't so confident anymore. She remembered the feel of his warm body again her hands. But, every incident before, there was a cloth barrier between them. Her hands shook slightly as she struggled with the first button. Sango felt his hand move away from her hair. It came into view when he placed his hand over hers.

"Sango, my love, if you are not ready,"

"No! No, I want to," she tried to free her hands, Miroku smiled softly at her,

"I have a better idea," he shifted and rolled her onto her back,

"I'm sorry," she felt tears well up in her eyes,

"No my darling. It is all right. Besides," he shifted his weight, pressing his still hard need against her,

"We have all the time in the world to get use to each other," he smiled and she nodded.

Miroku kissed her lovingly again and she replied. But this softness was short-lived. Once Sango's fingers found his jet-black hair, their need took over again.

Miroku softly rocked and pressed himself against her burning core, teasing her. He muffled her moans with his mouth and sinister chuckles. He kept kissing her as her fingers released his hair and slowly traced down his neck, shoulders and then chest. She started undoing his shirt buttons with more ease. She pushed his shirt over and off his shoulders. Goose bumps spread over his newly exposed skin. She ran her hands over his back. She traced all the rises and falls of his back muscles. She giggled as she felt him shudder under her fingertips.

She broke the kiss and laid her head back. He kissed her, making her moan softly again. He shifted his weight again, allowing his one hand freedom to explore her body. As he kissed her neck, he started fondling her one breast again.

"Hmmm," he breathed against her neck, lifting his head.

"Don't stop?" she pleased softly.

He grinned, and pulled her up slightly. He found the zipper on the back of her dress. He kissed her softly, while pulling it down. She gasped as the cool air brushed against her skin. He pulled the fabric forward, making her dress unhook from her shoulders. He tucked his shirt behind her, before laying her down on it.

Miroku pulled the top part of her dress down to her middle, exposing her bare chest, breasts and stomach to his view. His need twitched painfully again. Her arms instinctively covered her breasts. But Miroku slowly and gently moved her arms, and pinned them above her head with one hand.

"No fair," Sango struggled playfully under his weight,

"What you do to me is not fair," his voice was husk.

Sango giggled as he lowered his head to her neck and nipped playfully at her collarbone.

His free hand traced a finger over her light purple, lacy bra. It was strapless, and elegant. He released her hands and reached behind her, undoing it with one hand. Sango gasped as her swollen mounds was released from their confinement. Miroku removed her bra slowly, allowing the soft material to brush her perked nipples.

Miroku softly suckled on one, Sango's body bucked hard underneath him. He grinned and pressed her down gently with his free hand. He used his free hand to play with the other. Sango bit her lip hard. This feeling he created was intense. She had never felt like this before. She could feel her core turn to liquid. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to keep quiet.

Miroku stopped, and Sango's eyes shot open.

"Oh dear," he looked concerned, she looked around.

"Oh no! When did it get so late?" she felt herself reach for the fabric of her dress.

The sky has gone slightly yellow with the afternoons approach.

"Shall we continue elsewhere? It is going to get chilly," Miroku pressed his forehead against hers.

"Yeah, I think that might be best," Sango smiled, feeling her face warm up.

She sat up straight, replacing her bra. She started dressing again, when Miroku turned her around and zipped up her dress. He kissed her shoulders lovingly. Savouring the taste of her skin. Sango leaned into him again. He kissed her neck softly.

"Miroku, will you help me pack up please," she asked, his kisses subsided slightly,

"Of course," he kissed her cheek.

"Let's get going,"

**xXx**


	14. Chapter 14 - Please Stay

**CHAPTER 14**

**Please Stay**

Kagome woke up when the soft soon evening sun shone on her face. She felt a warm body shift at her sudden movement. The arm around her naked waist pulled her closer with an audible grunt from the owner. She settled against the body again, and blushed brightly when she felt his need harden against her again. She blushed softly. She felt so happy in his arms.

"Oh goodness!" she shot up when she saw the clock on the wall.

"Kagome, what is the matter?" Sesshomaru sat up, wrapping a protective arm around her middle.

"Look at the time!" she felt a panic settle in. Sango could be home any minute.

"Yes? And?" he kissed her shoulder and neck softly, breathing against her skin.

"Sango will be home any time now," she placed her hands over her face,

"Calm down my love," he kissed her neck softly again,

"It is quite simple. We just get dressed,"

"Yeah right," she giggled, "We have been trying all day,"

"Not my fault you are so alluring," Sesshomaru playfully nipped at her ear, making her skin tingle with delight,

"Stop it," she giggled again, he pressed his need against her buttocks, making her gasp,

"No, really Sessh-" he kissed her ears softly again,

"Please,"

"Fine," he pulled his mouth away an inch,

"But you will pay for seducing me yet again,"

"But I didn't do anything," she giggled, trying to find her clothing in the mess.

"We make quite a mess, do we not?" Sesshomaru looked around the apartment.

The kitchen was still a mess from their attempt to make food, and attempting to clean it twice. Their clothing was everywhere from all their attempts of getting dressed.

Kagome could only find her shirt, Sesshomaru only his boxers. The two stood in the middle of the mess. They held each other and giggled at the silliness.

"Kagome, I think I should help you clean and then I should get going," his voice was cool and emotionless.

"Wait, Sesshomaru," Kagome turned to face him, his arms still around her waist,

"It is better if I leave before Sango comes home," his voice was still cool,

"Fine," she sighed and they headed for the kitchen.

Kagome chose one side of the kitchen and Sesshomaru the other. They kept their minds on their task to actually clean the kitchen.

"You see. If you keep your hands to yourself, this goes pretty fast," Kagome smiled,

"And if I do not want to keep them too myself?" Sesshomaru stood behind her again, holding her.

"Besides, these dishes can drip dry on the rack while," he pulled her hair away from her neck, kissing it softly.

"Honestly, how much stamina do you have?" she felt herself melt against him, regardless of how stern she tried to sound,

"Complaining already? I can stop if you REALLY want me too," he started pulling away, but her hands kept his arm in place. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome started, she hid her face from him,

"Yes, Kagome?" he tried to see her face, but she hid it to well,

"Please, uhhh, please stay the night?"

"If that is what you want, my love, then I will," he kissed the top of her head.

"Let's just move the clothing to my room at least?" She raised an eyebrow at him, he grinned.

They bunched all the clothes into one ball, and Sesshomaru carried it to her room. Kagome quickly gave him a tour of the house before Sango got back.

Kagome heard a car door slam. She peeked out the window.

"Oh no! Sango is back," Kagome pulled a nightgown over her shoulders and tied it around the middle.

"Stay in the room!" Kagome ordered him,

"Excuse me?" he raised an eyebrow, "We are not teenagers hiding from your mother,"

"Sesshomaru, stay or else no more sexy time for you," she warned and he reluctantly sat down.

"Thank you for the wonderful day Miroku," Sango glowed with happiness,

"Any time my darling," he kissed her cheek as they continued towards the apartment door.

"No really, thank you," she leaned into him, as they stopped in front of the door.

She didn't want him to go. They both lingered.

"Thank you for the magical day Sango," he kissed the top of her hand,

"And thank you my tall handsome man with dark hair and eyes," she winked at him,

They laughed softly, and embraced. Giving each other a longing goodbye kiss.

Miroku left and Sango entered.

Kagome was walking down the hall with a flask in her hand.

"Oh, Sango! You're back," Kagome smiled, "How was it?"

"Oh Kagome!" Sango embraced her friend, "It was magical!"

Sango told Kagome about her day, leaving out selected parts- of course.

"Sounds amazing," Kagome was happy for her friend,

"How was your day?" Sango startled Kagome,

"Uhhh. Yes, my day was, uhhh, boring, yes, boring," Kagome started dodging to her room,

"Kagome, are you-" Sango was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I am so tired, I'm going to bed early," Kagome bolted for her room.

"How strange," Sango thought aloud and opened the door.

"Miroku? Is everything all right?" Sango was confused,

"Yes, I just wanted,"

"Yes?"

"I think I may have placed my jacket in the basket" Miroku rubbed the back of his head,

"Of course you did," Sango sighed, "Come in,"

The two went through the basket, finding Miroku's jacket tucked in neatly. Sango gave him a suspicious glare.

"Want some tea?" she offered, and he accepted gladly,

Once in the kitchen, they started talking about their day. The giggled at some incidents but paused before their main event.

"I'm really sorry," she started,

"About what?" he looked puzzled,

"Our unromantic ending I guess," she handed him his mug,

"These things happen, Sango," he reassured her, placing his free hand on her shoulder,

"I wouldn't be surprised if you don't want to, ummm, try again," she dropped her head,

"Sango, darling," Miroku placed the mug on the counter, and both his hands on her shoulders,

"Like I said earlier, we have so much time to do these things," he smiled warmly at her,

"Miroku," Sango tried hiding her face, in case she would be rejected,

"Yes my darling?"

"Would you please stay the night?"

"If you want me too," he tilted her head towards his and kissed her deeply.

Sango led Miroku for a quick , but quiet tour of the house, and then led him to her bedroom. She wasn't going to go see Kagome just yet. She would sneak Miroku out early in the morning, and then confront her friend's strange behaviour.

**** Kagome's Room ****

Kagome was getting dressed into the only, remotely sexy nightdress she had. It was a pink satin dress. She could see Sesshomaru's figure in her full length mirror. He was studying her every move. His topless form was lying on the bed, semi-propped up on a few pillows. His hands and arms where folded casually behind his head. He wasn't making a sound. The only things moving was his eyes and chest. His chest moved up and down in a slow, relaxed pace. His eyes where narrowed slightly, and showed no sign of fatigue.

"Please stop that," Kagome whispered to him, looking at him in the mirror,

"Stop what?" he asked cooly, folding one leg over the other,

"Staring at me," she sighed,

"Well... You are mine, so I can and will stare as much as I want too," he shrugged his shoulders,

Sighing, Kagome turned around, attempting a supermodel on the runway move. Sesshomaru chuckled softly,

"I'm not allowed to stare, but YOU are allowed to seduce me 24/7," he shook his head,

"I know I'm not the hottest girl you've ever been with... So I have to try and keep your attention somehow," she walked towards the bed.

"Woman! Keep quiet and come here," Sesshomaru tried an authority type voice,

Kagome giggled softly and skipped towards the bed. Sesshomaru scooted over, allowing her space on the bed. He pulled her close to him. Kagome traced the lines of his muscles with her finger tips. He rested his chin on her head, sighing deeply.

"What's the matter?" Kagome stopped moving her hands,

"Nothing. Do not worry. I just feel happy here with you," Sesshomaru was glad she couldn't see his face. He felt his cheeks glow warm.

"Wow, sexy and sensitive," Kagome giggled,

"Oh keep quiet you," he kissed the top of her head.

Sesshomaru never allowed himself to be like this with any person before. But with Kagome, it was different. It felt natural to him. He honestly felt at peace and happy around her... as did Rin... Rin, the little girl he had to adopt. Luckily he was her godfather, making the process much simpler. He loved Rin as if she was his own flesh and blood. He was proud of her, he loved her. Sesshomaru felt Kagome's body go limb with coming sleep. Her breathing was becoming slower and softer. She nuzzled into him, trying to get even closer to his being. Sesshomaru smiled at the black haired woman in his arms. The woman whom he has loved since he first saw her. She was different. She was a lot like Rin. Sesshomaru allowed his mind to wander into forbidden territory.

_**Would Kagome ever be able to love another child that is not her own. She loves Shippou, and seems to care for Rin... But would she ever, could she ever love Rin. Love her like he did. As a daughter, regardless the status?**_

He felt a small pain in his gut.

_**What if she couldn't? If she cannot accept Rin as a daughter, then this... This connection they have... This amazing love he feels for Kagome would-**_

"Sesshomaru, are you all right?" Sesshomaru did not notice her waking up,

She has been staring at him for a while. She looked very concerned.

"I am fine, my love. I was just thinking," Sesshomaru tried to look away,

"About what? Please don't hide your face from me," she reached for his face, turning it towards herself,

"About our relationship," he felt her body tense, "No need to worry, Kagome," he kissed her forehead,

"We can speak about it tomorrow, I think we need to get some rest," he smiled warmly at her,

"All right, let me just phone Shippou quickly," Kagome reached for her phone,

"No need, I shall," he picked up his phone from the nightstand,

He strolled down to a number and phoned it,

"Hello Rin," Sesshomaru spoke in a stern voice,

_**Rin? Why is he phoning her?**_ Kagome frowned up at her white-haired lover.

"I have changed my mind. You may be allowed to invite the young man over to stay the evening,"

Kagome could hear Rin's excited squeak from the ear piece as Sesshomaru moved the phone away to avoid permanent damage.

"Now, remember... You will not give Jaken a hard time, you will sleep in different bedrooms and you will both behave." Sesshomaru's voice didn't break it's sternness once,

"Yes sir," Kagome hear from both Rin and Shippou,

"I love you two," she spoke into the phone,

"And we love you two," they said in unison , giggling.

"Then it is settled, Jaken will bring you home tomorrow morning," Sesshomaru confirmed with Shippou,

"Goodnight," Sesshomaru and Kagome said to the two teens and hung up,

Sesshomaru settled lower into the bed, and pulled Kagome closer again,

"Till tomorrow," he kissed her softly,

"Till tomorrow," she giggled, and snuggled into him.

**** Sango's Room ****

"What is troubling you, my sweet Sango?" Miroku asked as he closed the door behind them,

"I don't know... Kagome is acting weird," she walked towards her closet,

"Maybe she is hiding someone in her closet," he winked at her,

"She wouldn't do that!" Sango felt her face glow warmly,

"Just like you're not doing it," he chuckled, pulling her into his arms,

Miroku kissed her forehead, holding her close to his body. She felt his hand start to drift down her back; until it reached her buttocks.

"Honestly!" she pulled away from him,

"I can't help it," he grinned,

Sango turned to her closet again, attempting to find her pajamas. She took out (very short) shorts and a spaghetti top that was low cut. Miroku helped her unzip her dress, removing the straps, and allowing the dress to fall off her curves. Miroku could feel his need grow painfully again. The day's teasing wasn't such a good idea.

"Are you all right Miroku?" Sango looked at him worried,

"I am fine," he turned away from her, he didn't want to look at her half-naked body.

"Are you sure? You look like you are in pain," she hugged him from behind.

"Ironic," he mumbled to himself, "Sango, could you get dressed please" his voice was going husk,

"I will as soon as I know you are all right,"

"I am fine,"

"Miroku look at me!" she forced him to turn around, but when she saw his face, she gasped.

Miroku backed her slowly into one of the closet doors. His eyes where black with need.

"Miroku," she gasped,

"Sango, you have no idea what all your teasing has done too me," he grinned slyly,

"Oh really?" she said innocently,

"I have no idea what you mean," she pressed her hips forward, pressing into his need,

A soft moan escaped his lips. She allowed her hands to slide under his shirt, up his stomach and to his chest. The feel of his hot skin under her hands was making her own need spring back to life.

"Sango, I want you," he whispered to her, looking into her eyes,

"Then take me," she dared him, removing her hands, undoing his shirt, and pulling it off,

"Are you sure?" he asked her again,

She kissed him hard, pulling him closer to her. The warmth from her skin against his body was driving him up a wall. He could not take it anymore.

He picked her up by her waist, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled her body in close to him. He kissed her hard again, not breaking the kiss, he walked towards her bed. He lied her down gently, taking in her form.

Her lacy purple bra matched her panties. Miroku's eyes took in all her curves hungrily. She smiled up at him seductively. He removed his pants, and lowered himself on top of Sango. They kissed each other with the same amount of want and need. Sango traced soft patterns across his back when their kiss broke.

"Sango," he spoke against her lips,

"Yes?"

"Be mine, forever,"

Sango's response came in a long, hard kiss. Her fingers tangled into his hair, her legs wrapped around his. The closeness made his need press against her own. They both moaned at the contact. Miroku sat up, pulling her with him. He undid her bra, and slowly, yet playfully, removed her panties. She in turn, took off his hot pants. Sango laid back down, taking in Miroku's lean muscular body. She licked her lips teasingly while running one finger down his stomach, and to his tip. This made his need twitch.

"Sango," he moaned softly,

He lay on top of her again, kissing her hard. Their bodies entwined again, as Miroku moved his body into position. Her legs spread slightly, allowing him access. He positioned himself at her entrance. Sango nodded, Miroku enveloped her lips with his own, and started applying pressure. Sango moaned as he entered her slowly, tears formed in the corners of her tightly shuteyes.

"I am so sorry! Am I hurting you?" he sounded very concerned,

"N-no, it's not that," she bit through her tears,

"You're size is," she blushed deeply, hiding her face with her hands,

Miroku chuckled softly,

"Sango, you flatter me," he rocked into her softly again,

"Shut up you," she peeked at him through her fingers,

"Are you al righty?" he kissed her tears away, and she nodded,

Miroku started to move his hips faster and trusted deeper. Sango felt like she was going to explode with pleasure. Her body covered with goose bumps, and the heat coming from his body was driving her insane. She felt herself holding back her moans. She did not want to make a sound because she knew Kagome was in the house. That would just be too embarrassing. Miroku could feel his release being brought on by Sango's nails digging into his shoulders. He felt her body tense up beneath him, hearing the pace of her breathing fasten. Knowing he could provide so much pleasure for her ultimately drove him over the edge. Their release was in perfect sync. They panted and looked at each other, neither feeling nor seeing any sign of regret from the other. Sango smiled up at Miroku, wiping some sweat off his cheek,

"I, I love you," she evaded his eyes with her own, Miroku touched her cheek softly, making her look at him,

"And I have always loved you, my sweet Sango," he kissed her lips softly,

He got off her slowly, rolling onto his side. Sango cuddles in closer to his warm body. He pulled her into a protective embrace. Kissing the top of her head, he traced soft patterns across her one shoulder, making her shiver.

Sango exhaled audibly, nuzzling his chest with her nose. She took in the scent she has longed for. She was making a memory of what they have just experienced together.

"Goodnight, my sweet Sango," he kissed her head, then her lips,

"Goodnight, my pervert," they giggled, pulling the blanket closer to them.

They fell asleep almost instantly.

**xXx**


End file.
